The Way Into A Demon's Heart
by ArtIsMyWeapon12
Summary: At just 15, December has gone through more than you can imagine. Family disappearing, bullying from her classmates, and to top it off, an abusive mother and her abusive boyfriend. Just when she is feeling more alone than ever, a demon appears to her, wishing to form a contract. With nothing left to give, except her soul, that is, she agrees. "Well, I'm going to hell anyway..."
1. Take Me, I'm Alive

Intro-thing: When Sebastian laid eyes on her that day, she was sitting under a park bench cutting herself methodically, blood drip, drip, dripping onto the grass below her. He ruffled his wings, testing the wind. She looked like she was ready. He'd been watching her for a couple weeks, and he knew she was the one he wanted. Waist-length, black hair streaked with purple and blue covered her face, but he knew she had beautiful bright green eyes, like emeralds. The red on her wrist contrasted greatly against her pale skin. Swiftly, he flew down from his perch in the tree and landed on the arm rest of the bench above her.

* * *

_You make me wanna die_  
_I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die_

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on the pain as I slashed my arms. I willed the tears not to come spilling out. I was so sick of my mother, so sick of her stupid boyfriend Caleb, so sick of them being on the same team trying to make my life even more miserable. Yeah, yeah, your typical dramatic teenage girl. But you don't know me, know the things I've been through. And I'm down to my last straw. They smashed my guitar. My only friend. Music, the only thing I could turn to. And just maybe, my key to freedom. The only thing that doesn't call me an emo freak...

I just about jumped out of my skin when I heard a bird cry right above my ear. My eyes popped open, and I saw a beautiful black raven sitting on the bench above my head. It was looking down at me. I slowly crept out from under the bench so as to not frighten the bird. It seemed to be keeping eye contact with me. That's when I knew I had cracked.

"Ungh!" was the strangled cry that escaped my lips as I brought my hands to my head, pulling my hair and dropping the pocket knife I had in my hand. When I looked back at the bird (which I had decided was more than likely a pigment of my insane imagination) it was sitting calmly on the arm rest staring at me. Something brushed the side of my head and landed softly on my shoulder.

I picked it up gingerly; it was a... feather? A black feather, matching the raven's. Suddenly, the air was filled with falling feathers. I heard a deep, somewhat soothing voice say "December Updegrove, the time has come for me to give you an explanation."

I looked frantically around me, but the park was strangely empty, unlike it had been moments before. It was as vacant as the spot I'd found to cut. There was no one who could have spoken to me.

"In front of you." the voice spoke again. I looked, disbelieving, at the only other sign of life in the park: the bird in front of me.

* * *

_Taste me, drink my soul  
Show me all the things that I shouldn't know  
And there's a blue moon on the rise_

* * *

"I am not what I appear. And no, you are not crazy. For I am more than a simple raven. I am a demon from the deepest pits of hell. I have been watching you for some time now, and would like to make a contract with you. It is a contract that would have a very heavy price to pay on your part, but it will help you get something you've always wanted: revenge. Revenge on your mother and her boyfriend, making them pay for all the hell they've put you through. For smashing your guitar, for verbally and occasionally physically abusing you. Now, the price is very grave. You would have to give me your soul to devour, once you are satisfied and I have fulfilled my part of the contract. This means you will forbidden to have a splendid afterlife, locked outside of the gates of the heavens. You will be gone, lost, forever in the dark."

I stared in shocked silence. I just could not believe those words were just spoken to me. I had been given a rope, a spider's thread, to pull me out of the abyss I was in. Revenge on those two? I could hardly even think past all of the wonderful, delightful pictures of me getting my revenge on them. And on my long-gone father... I wondered if we could find them...

"Yes, yes, revenge. That word that is echoing through your head this instant, I can tell. Sweet, victorious revenge. But, you must remember, in order to have your revenge, you must promise me your soul to devour." The bird cocked it's head to the side, waiting for a response from me.

"Well," I thought aloud, "I already know I'm going to Hell. But I don't care. I'm not religious, in any way. So... yes. Yes, I will let you have my soul."

As soon as the words left my mouth, my vision went hazy and purple. I felt my self falling, falling forever, until I finally hit the ground. Feathers clouded my vision, and I heard a rustle of wings. Then, a searing hot pain erupted on the top of my arm, just below my shoulder. I screamed. I closed my eyes, sure I had been tricked and the demon was killing me.

And, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. I lay on the ground, my eyes closed.

"My lady?" I heard the voice ask. I felt fingers brush my forehead, and I opened my eyes. I found myself staring into two pools of vivid red. The demon had transformed, and was now standing before me appearing human. He held out his hand, and I took it, slowly climbing to my feet.

"Come," he said.

"Where?"

"With me. You are running away from home."

"Fucking hell..."

And that was the first time I would see that smirk.

* * *

_I had everything  
Opportunities for_ _eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes,  
I can see in your eyes, your eyes  
Everything in your eyes, your eyes...  
You make me wanna die_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. That was my first ever submission to this site. So if it sucks, I'm sorry. I'm going to say right now that I'm not going to beg for reviews. If any of you are like me (that's a scary thought) it is very annoying to see "I won't update unless I get _ reviews" So that's not going to happen. I mean, I'm not saying I don't want reviews. I do. But I'm not going to try and force them out of you. However, I'm not going to write a second chapter if I don't see some form of people liking it enough to continue. But that could be favoriting, following, or reviewing. Whatever works for you. And even if I only get 1 of whatever, I will still update it. I'm not going to be like "Oh, you're the only one who likes this. Because that's only one, I'm not going to update because you don't matter to me at all. So screw you." So, yes, even if I only get one review or favorite or follow, I will still continue. Just for you. And if she seems all dramatic or whiny, she's not going to stay that way. I mean, she's only human, she is going to have an off day, even if the off day is the first chapter. And, c'mon, given what happened to her, can ya really blame her? But as I said, she will get better, so don't fret my darlings. And yes, that was very short, and other chapters should be longer.  
**

**P.S. The song is Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless. I don't know the song too horribly well, and I got the lyrics off of a website, so if they're wrong I'm sorry.  
**


	2. I'm Getting Nowhere

_I cannot find  
A way to describe it  
It's there, inside,  
All I do is hide  
I wish  
That it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do  
If you knew,  
What would you do?_

* * *

That was it. My life officially could not get any weirder. Not only was I in the arms of a man I just met, that man wasn't a man at all. He was a demon.

Oh, and we were also running away together. This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I suddenly realized he'd been talking during my little internal rant.

"Hmm?"

"You have yet to give me a name."

"Oh... um... I don't know. Did you have a master before me?"

"Yes, I did." He replied, seemingly lost in thought.

"Okay, what was your name then?" I asked, wondering what his previous master had been like.

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian? A little old fashioned. But I like it. I think I'll keep it that way." I was suddenly aware how it sounded. I was naming a... person, in a sense, and not an infant one at that. But it sounded like I was naming a dog. I blushed in embarrassment.

His only response was to smirk.

I rolled my eyes. Then I recognized the direction we were going.

"Hey! I thought we were running away!" I exclaimed, feeling foolish for trusting him. He was a demon after all.

"Did you want to grab some things or not?" he asked, obviously thinking me stupid.

"Oh... I guess so."

When we reached the front of the apartment, I saw that my mom's car was gone. That meant they were both gone. Good. I started towards the door.

"Stop!" Sebastian cried softly, grabbing my arm.

"Why?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nathan is still in there. He's waiting for you."

Nathan... my mom's boyfriend. He was waiting for me? That was a new low, even for him. I knew exactly what he was planning. I won't go into detail, to spare your innocent minds.

I growled under my breath. I shook his hand off of me and walked over to my bedroom window. I slid it open quietly. I climbed through. I landed on my bed. When I looked up, Sebastian was standing in the middle of the room. I jumped slightly.

"Come, Miss December, we don't have time to sit around and dawdle." I stared at the demon in disbelief. How could he expect me to not stare after he'd pulled that move? I stood up, muttering unintelligible things, and began to walk to my closet. I reached in and grabbed my backpack. I turned it over on the bed, dumping all of my school supplies on the bed. I walked over to my book case and dumped my five journals inside, along with a book of poems, and an old photo album. From my closet, five pairs of different colored skinny jeans, seven t-shirts, and four hoodies. Off of my vanity came my toiletries bag. Then my sketchbook and pencil case. From my bed came my great-aunt's quilt. I grabbed my wallet, iPod, iPod charger, phone, and phone charger. I walked over to my jewelry box and grabbed my music charm bracelet, a chain that had several guitar picks on it, and a necklace that had a silver maple leaf with diamonds on it. I laid them gently in the outer pocket then zipped it up. Finally, I grabbed my favorite book and a small stuffed cat and was done.

"Okay, that's all I need."

"Alright then, let us go."

Just as we turned around to go back through the window, I heard footsteps. They were getting closer.

"December Ann Koop! Don't think I can't hear you and that boy in there!"

* * *

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts  
Lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable  
Come and take me away_

* * *

"Shit!" I hissed. Just as he threw the door open, Sebastian scooped me up. I shut my eyes. A breeze ruffled my hair, and suddenly we were standing four blocks away. He set me down. I fell to my knees. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up," I muttered, dizzy from the sudden trip.

He chuckled. The sound annoyed me.

"I'm so glad I'm such entertainment, now do you have any idea where we are going?" I grumbled, standing up.

"Well, my lady, I figured you would know."

I sweat dropped. "How would I know?! I'm fifteen! I've never been anywhere except this little town! And even then, most of my time is spent in my room, at the pool, at the grocery store, or at school!"

He raised his eyebrow at my little tirade. I sighed, exasperated.

"Well, is there anywhere you ever thought you'd like to go? Anyone you'd like to find?" I half expected him to say _hint hint, nudge nudge._ Anyone would have to be an idiot not to hear the double meaning in his words. I rolled my eyes. Then I stopped and wondered how much he knew about me.

"No. Not now... Now I just have to get away. Maybe one day..." I trailed off. He had jumbled my brain, and he knew it. He was playing with me. And I knew that. I looked away.

"Tch," I muttered in annoyance.

But where would we go? I had no idea. I knew, that even with Sebastian by my side, we couldn't really go anywhere. I didn't have that much money. Lifeguarding doesn't pay that well. I also knew we couldn't stay in the small New Jersey town that I grew up in another night.

The whole time I had been thinking, Sebastian had been staring at me. Finally, he said "Let's go."

I raised my eyebrows. "Where? Where could we possi-" I was cut off as he grabbed my arm and began walking quickly.

We walked for what seemed like forever when we reached the airport. I turned to him as we walked through the doors.

"And where could we go on a plane that I could afford?"

He ignored me and walked up to the counter. A beautiful blond, who was at least 25, looked up at him.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, rather flirtatiously. "And how may I help you, sir-" she glanced over at me, and gave me the once-over, obviously not impressed, "-and _ma'am_?"

I rolled my eyes. In case you hadn't noticed by now, I do that a lot.

Sebastian ignored me. "We would like two tickets for the next flight to Portland, Oregon." He then pulled a freaking credit card out of his pocket.

"The next flight is in two hours, is that doable?" the overly perky woman asked.

Sebastian smiled again. 'Of course."

After paying for the tickets, we made our way to the checkpoint.

"Who gets on a plane two hours before it lifts off?" I grumbled. I was ignored.

* * *

And that is how, 7 hours later, I was asleep in a cab driving through the rain to some hotel.

* * *

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself  
I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands_

* * *

__**A/N Okay, so there we have chapter two! And I know, it's still not very long, in fact it's shorter, but this part was really hard to write for some reason.  
December: Excuses, excuses  
me: -_- Shut up.  
But anyway, I will be updating every Saturday, because that gives me a whole week to work on a chapter and perfect it. Even though I'm not that happy with this chapter. *glares at page* But anyway, the song is Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne. And I just scrolled through this and it is _really _short. I'm sorry about that. But this chapter just didn't want to come out. Next chapter will probably be longer, because I am planning something big, and even if what I am planning doesn't happen next chapter, the next chapter will still be longer. It will also hold some juicy information. OH! That reminds me! I did change her last name. I wanted it to be shorter, and I really didn't like 'Updegrove' in the first place. Fun Fact: Both of her last names were stolen from kids from my school. So creative, right?**


	3. Words Are False, But It's True

**A/N: Guys, I am a total space cadet and was worrying about last chapter's length and totally forgot to say this: Everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and follows, you guys mean the world to me! I love you so much! I am giving you guys viral hugs and kisses right now. Seriously. This is totally fucking amazing, I can't believe all of the nice things you guys have said, and all of you who follow and favorite this story. Hell, I can't believe people actually like this. So just know that I absolutely adore you. Just wanted to say that before I start. **

* * *

_Cage it up, let it free  
This is you, this is me  
When it ends, we begin  
Say a prayer, as we sin_

* * *

"Mistress, it is time to awake." I heard Sebastian murmur. I opened my eyes. His face was two inches away from mine.

"Gah!" I shoved him back. He smirked and turned to pay the driver. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I walked around to the trunk and grabbed my back pack. I turned around to look at the motel. Super 8.

"Are you ready, Miss?"

I looked over. He was standing next to me. I shivered, whether it was from the wind or from his inhuman speed, I was unsure.

"Yes, I am. Oh, and Sebastian? Just call me December." We walked up to the little office. I stepped ahead of Sebastian, and asked for a room.

"Two beds or one, miss?" the man asked.

"Um..." I had no idea. Did demons sleep? I looked at Sebastian questioningly.

"One," he replied. So they didn't. My eyes widened slightly. Or did they? What was going on in his head?

"Alright, then." He named a price and I payed. He handed us a key and we left the office.

I stopped and leaned against the wall for a few minutes.

"So, mistress, shall we go to our room now?" (Don't think I don't know what you guys are thinking. Minds outta the gutter.)

I looked over at him suspiciously. "It's December, remember?" Oh, I made a rhyme.

"Yes, of course."

We walked up the stairs, and unlocked the room. As I turned on the lights, the typical motel room smell invaded my nose. You know the one. I sat my backpack on the bed. Suddenly, something occurred to me.

"Sebastian, how long are we staying? I only payed for one night. I didn't think..." I trailed off, not knowing what I didn't think.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I figure you can decide when to move."

I decide. Such responsibility. Oh, well, I guess it comes with the territory of running away. I wasn't worried about being brought back. Those two assholes back in Maine don't care whether I'm there or not.

"I'm going to take a shower," I announced, grabbed my backpack again and went into the bathroom. I needed to think some things over.

I stepped under the water, the pressure stinging, but I quickly got used to it.

When should we move? Tomorrow? I could always pay for another night or two. I'm not completely broke. And, if worse came to worse, we could always use Sebastian's credit card. _Demons with credit cards. _What is this world coming to? But then, what about food? We'll have to get fast food. And that stuff wasn't cheap. Money will be disappearing fast.

I thought about these two things some more. Finally, I decided that I would just have to pay for a few more nights. This would be a good place to come up with a plan and get my bearings.

Finally, I let myself think about the one question I had been avoiding. The one I'd had ever since Sebastian and I met. Was that only yesterday? He'd found me at about six pm, we'd wandered around the city for two hours, and then the plane had been about five. It was very late, or very early, depending on how you looked at it. But, anyway, I digress. On to the question: How much did Sebastian know about me. The way I see it, from what he said when we met, he has to know a good part of what has happened to me. But just how much? My past was... difficult. Things were still left unresolved. Could Sebastian maybe help me figure them out? I mean, yes, I wanted revenge on my mother and her boyfriend. But... before that... could we find my father? He left eight years ago. Where could he be? Is he still alive. Another question jumped ahead of those. _Could we find my sister? _

* * *

_This is life, this is death  
This is right, this is breath  
This is true, how I feel  
This is raw, this is real_

* * *

I turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, I dried myself off, then grabbed a tank and a pair of shorts out of my toiletries bag. After putting them on, I walked out of the bathroom. Sebastian was sitting at the small table by the window. I sat across from him. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading. A small part of me wondered where he had got it, but I pushed that thought aside. It didn't matter.

"So," he began before I could, "why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

I was suddenly reminded of the awkward first date I'd had when I was thirteen. Yeah, that hadn't been something I'd ever repeated. I shuddered.

"Um.. where should I start?" He didn't help me there, he just smirked annoyingly and shrugged.

I sighed. "Okay, well I was born December 1st 1995. Yes, that is how I got my name. I lived with my mom, my dad, and my sister until the age of seven. I had a pretty good life. I was always a little dark as a child. My parents loved me and my sister. They took good care of us. We had a house. It was small, but it was perfect. We were both well-liked in school. Life was simple, but it was great. Then my mother was fired shortly after I turned six. Well, maybe fired is too strong of a word. Laid off? That works better. The office she worked at was losing money, and people were starting to be laid off right and left. She became depressed, and instead of finding a new job, she found a new way to live: as an alcoholic. The combination of the loss of a second source of income, and the cost of all of my mother's alcohol, we lost the house. My father tried to keep her from buying more beer and wine and what not, and tried to stand her back up on her feet again, but he couldn't help her. Eventually, he wouldn't let my mother have any money. He just worked in a small factory building airplane parts. He could barely support us as it was. So, my mother turned to stealing the money from him. He cracked. He filed for divorce, and was going to take my sister and I with him. Of course, being seven by then, I didn't understand anything. However, my mother fought tooth and nail to keep us. My sister and I, not him. He was as good as dead to her as soon as he tried to stop her alcohol intake. No one had the money to pay for a custody fight, so my mother suggested she keep me, and my father take my sister. I was quieter than her, and she didn't want to have to deal with a talkative child. My sister and I were best friends. Completely inseparable. We'd always been like that. So, being torn apart from each other, both too young to understand why, was hell. Utter torture. I don't know about her, but I became depressed. My mother turned abusive, and we lived in our car. Mom became a prostitute. She kept me in school so she could do her business without my interfering. Two years later, we had a one bedroom apartment. When I was 12, she met Nate. They both abused me, and I became Nate's new toy. It was three months after that when I started cutting. He never had sex with me, but he fondled me and touched me all over. He still does... or did, anyway. With the income he got working in a bar, and the income my mother got from her... job, we were able to afford a bigger, but still shabby apartment. She quit the prostitution, and started working at the bar he did. I've always liked darker clothes and make up, and what I guess people would call the "emo" style. So of course, that made me so popular with the kids at school. _Emo Freak. _That became my new name. Nate and even my mother called me that. Then kids found out about my cutting. The teachers never found out, because no one cared about me enough to tell them. Could I have called CPS? Sure. But that would have made life even more difficult. I don't like people. It would have been hell. I know I would have been tossed from foster parent to foster parent. So, I took a life guarding class. Became a lifeguard. I had a small income coming in. I stayed away from home as much as I could. My mom and Nate didn't care. The only reason they haven't married is because they don't want to deal with it. So... yeah. My life story."

I had been staring at the wall in front of me while I was speaking. I looked over at Sebastian. He was staring at me weird. I didn't blame him.

"So why don't you tell me about your life with your last master?" I don't know what made me say that. I really don't. But I needed to have something else to think about other that my pathetic life, which was now fresh in my brain.

He smirked; of course, what else would he do?

"I was a butler to a young earl by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. He lived in Britain, in the late 1800s. Though I doubt you know his name, you've probably heard of the toy company he ran; Funtom Toys."

I had heard of it. It was like, the biggest toy company in the world. But something else stuck in my mind...

"You, an all powerful demon, were a butler?"

He rolled his eyes. "That would be the thing you picked up on, wouldn't it Miss December? Yes, I was a butler to the young lord much as I am a butler to you."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what? I have a butler? _You_ are my butler? Wow, trippy man..."

He rolled his eyes again. "What goes on in that brain, I wish I could know. Not much, I don't think."

Did he just call me stupid? He totally did. That dickhead! I wanted to smack him. I almost did. But, then my common sense made one of it's seldom appearances. _Are you really going to smack a demon that could smash your skull as easily as popping a grape? _

So I settled for glaring a hole through his head.

"My, my, if looks could kill, my lady, I'd be a pile of ashes."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." I crawled in bed, half afraid he would follow.

"Goodnight, my lady."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Sebastian was watching Looney Toons. And I am not even kidding. The fuck was up with that?

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Mistr- December?"

"Why the hell are you watching kiddie cartoons?"

"Because, Miss, I haven't been in the human world since the late 1800s, when I was with Ciel. The world now is intriguing to me. It is so different than it was then. This is for children, you say? I should have known. It is utterly imbecile." He turned back towards the screen.

"Then why are you still watching it...?"

"What do you want to do about breakfast?" he asked, turning off the TV.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking to the clock on the night stand. 9:32 am. Still time for pancakes at McDonalds, if I hurried. Which I totally intended to. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. My backpack was still in there. I changed into red skinny jeans, a black Misfits t-shirt, and my converse. Then I brushed my teeth and hair. I could shower later that night. I grabbed my wallet and walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay, let's go." I told Sebastian, walking out the door.

"Where to, my lady?"

Damn those old timey names.

"Who're you calling a lady?"

He smirked. "Certainly not you, Miss December."

I let it go. I walked right into that one.

Lucky for me, there was a McDonalds a block away. We got there just in time. When we got in there, a girl with long black ebony hair was in front of us in line. She looked about my age. She was ordering pancakes too. It reminded me of my sister, who had also loved the food when we were younger. I was wondering if she still did when she turned around to walk away. I glanced up at her.

It was like looking in a mirror.

The girl stopped, her jaw dropping.

"December? Is that really you?"

"November?"

* * *

_Don't take what you need  
Leave me here just to bleed  
I can break just like you  
I can cut, I can bruise  
This is raw  
This is __real_

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm a mean bitch, aren't I? So I am actually really happy with this chapter. And it is longer. A little over three pages, as compared to not quite two. Still short, but I'm not used to writing long things, so I'm pretty happy about the length. Oh, people, I am just done. School is hell. It's like scraping a cheese grater against my forehead. And anyone who can tell me what movie that's from get's a viral cookie. I've also been fighting with my parents a lot this week. And for those of you who just think "Oh, typical teenage drama" well, is it teenage drama to want to be treated like an actual person instead of some lowly life form? Seriously. They will ask me a totally serious question, and then when I try to give my answer this is them: "This isn't some debate! You don't get a say! I say what goes on, and you say yes! It doesn't matter if you understand why or not!" That seriously happened today. And then my dad calls me a slut and a whore for the way I dress and wear my make-up. And guys, my outfit everyday consists of a pair of skinny jeans (not super super tight ones either) a t-shirt, a hoodie, and my converse. And then I wear black eye liner, dark gray eye shadow, and black mascara for make-up. And that's it. Some people might say it looks like I have raccoon eyes, but I don't care. I like it. And my mom is having a heart attack over my grades (which aren't that bad, I just have some make-up work I still have to turn in, and they'll be good) She's telling me I'm going to fail the quarter grade and I'm not going to get into college and I'm going to get kicked out of honor's English. I have a B... and it's going up... But anyway. Sorry for the little rant. Just had to get that out of my system. Oh, and the song is "Raw. Real." by Cherri Bomb. Also, this takes place in late March of 2011. Just so you know.**


	4. Just Close Your Eyes

_I remember tears streaming  
Down your face  
When I said I'll never let you go  
When all the silence almost killed your light  
I remember you said  
__"Don't leave me here alone."  
But all that's dead and gone and past  
Tonight_

* * *

I stared at her. She stared at me.

"Miss?" the McDonalds worker called.

I heard Sebastian sigh and go order my food.

"November?" I whispered again; that seemed to unfreeze us both. We rushed at each other without realizing we had. I didn't know I'd moved until I felt my arms wrap around her and November wrap her arms around me. Hot tears splashed out of my eyes and down my cheeks, smearing my eyeliner and mascara.

"Oh, December, I thought I'd never see you again!" November sobbed.

"I thought I would die when you left!" I told her.

She laughed softly, it was so good to hear the sound. We pulled away from each other, but kept our hands resting on the other's shoulders. I observed her carefully. She had long black hair, with the front dyed blood red. Her green eyes shown brightly under violet eyeshadow and black eyeliner, not drawn on as thick as mine. Pale skin and pale pink lips. Shiny tears slid down her cheeks.

She observed me as well. I had no idea what she was seeing- I had forgotten what I looked like in the shock of the moment. Kind of strange when you're looking at your identical twin sister, huh?

I reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. Her eyes widened, and she frowned. She grabbed my arm, and looked at it closely.

"December," she began, not looking me in the eye, "what have you done to yourself?"

I pulled my arm away.

"Nothing."

"Please... tell me, what's happened? Some of these look fresh. When did you start this, this..."

She was at a loss for words. She was now looking me in the eye, but I was avoiding her gaze. I crossed my arms.

"I don't want to talk about it." Not now, not ever.

"December..."

Thankfully, Sebastian cut in.

"Miss November? I believe they've called your number."

She looked up at him, and her eyes widened again. The corners of my lips turned up. Sebastian was admittedly gorgeous. He was wearing a white button-down shirt untucked over black slacks. I'd made him wear his clothes like that- yesterday he had on this whole tailcoat ensemble. Not that I cared, but it would've cause a few stares, and I wanted anything but that.

"Er... Okay, yeah, I'll be right back." She stammered, and headed off towards the counter. When she got there, she turned around to look at me. She bounced her eyebrows and grinned, shooting me a thumbs up. I stared at her blankly. Sebastian smirked, knowing what she was doing somehow, though his back was turned to her.

I rolled my eyes.

When November walked back over with her tray, she leaned in and whispered "We _will_ talk about this later."

I looked away. We'll see about that.

I watched Sebastian's shoes as he went to grab my tray. I still didn't want to look in my sister's eyes, and see the worry in them. It was weird.

"So... how have things been with Mom?"

Oh dear lord. Now we were getting into this. But, I can play this game too.

"How have things been with Dad?"

She bit her lip and looked away. This immediately alarmed me. What was going on with dad? Was he okay? Was he abusive? What was going on?

"Things are... good."

"You'd better not be lying. Has he abused you? Hit you and called you names? Neglected you?"

She looked shocked.

"Of course not! Why would you even jump to that conclusion?"

Her eyes got big and her jaw dropped.

"Has Mom abused and neglected you?!"

I suck at playing this game.

"No! I mean... yes... I mean..." I trailed off. Why was it so hard to answer? To say a simple three letter word without hesitation. Yes. She had.

I didn't realize Sebastian had returned until he cleared his throat and suggested we get a table.

"Sure..." I said dazedly. We went to go sit at a booth in the corner.

"So what is it, December? Yes or no?" she had that serious look on her face. She'd had it ever since we were little.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Yes."

Before she could speak again, I continued. "She has abused me physically and mentally since you guys left. We lived in a car for a two years. Then we lived in shabby apartment. She got a boyfriend who abused me mentally, physically, and sexually. And two days ago, I met Sebastian and ran away."

She looked over at Sebastian, whose remained expressionless. "But how could you do that?! How can you be sure you can trust him? He could rape you!"

She glanced at him again. "I mean..."

I smirked. "I can trust him. Believe me. Besides, anything he could do wouldn't be any worse than what those two did."

Then I frowned. "So what's going on with Dad?"

"Well, I might as well say this now. He remarried two years ago. He and Shellie had a kid."

It was my turn to look shocked. "How is she? Is she nice? Has they treated you well?"

She smiled remorsefully. "They're both wonderful. They really are. It's me who's the problem."  
I looked at her sharply. "How have you been a problem?"

She looked down. "Depression. I've been depressed. Since we left. I couldn't stand it. I missed you so much. I still do... did. I stopped eating. By the time I was 11, I was anorexic. It took me two years and a lot of therapy to get over that. Dad's been really helpful. Then Shellie came. She's been trying to help me too. It's been much better the past two years."

So she missed me too?

"Oh, December, Dad and I both have been wanting to see you again so badly! He'll be so happy..." She trailed off.

"I mean," she said, looking down, "if you want to come stay with us. Speaking of which, where are you staying now?"

"At a cheap motel."

"Then... will you? Come with me, I mean?"

I didn't know what to say. I looked at my plate, which was surprisingly empty, as well as hers. I hadn't realized we'd been eating.

"I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to. Sebastian is welcome too."

I looked up at her. "Yes, of course I want to go." Okay, that sounded fake even to me. But, I did want to go. I was just scared. What would he think of me? Would he accept me? Why did I even care about that?

"Okay, do you want to go get your stuff and check out?"

I blinked out of my mind. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, let's go."

We walked back to the motel. November had just taken the bus, so it was okay. Sebastian went to check out while I gathered my things. November stood by the door.

"That's all you have?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it is kind of hard to carry around ten suitcases when your moving place to place."

"Oh, right."

* * *

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

Since her house was so far away, we took the bus. It stopped a few blocks from her house.

My heart was pounding as we walked. I felt like hyperventilating when we turned onto the walkway. It was a small white house with black trim. It had a basic but nice yard, and a wrap-around porch.

She hesitated. "Okay, give me a minute before you go in okay? Just wait on the porch."

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

I waited as she opened the door. Sebastian stood behind me, emanating calmness.

She stepped into the house, leaving the door open.

"Hey, Dad? I picked up a hobo at McDonalds. Can she stay with us?"

I internally facepalmed. That's how she was going to introduce us?

"What?!" He yelled, running around the corner of a hallway with a very small boy in his arms.

He stopped when he saw me standing there. His mouth dropped.

"De- December? Baby doll? Is it truly you?"

And suddenly I felt five years old again. So very small.

"Yes, Dad, it's really me."

He handed the boy to November, and walked over to me slowly. My feet were welded to the ground. He stopped a half a foot away from me. I looked up at him. Without warning, he grabbed me in a hug. I tentatively wrapped my arms around him too.

He ushered me, and Sebastian too, after giving him a weird look, into the house. We sat down on the couch. He brushed the hair out of my face.

"December, what are you doing here?"

I looked at him, and heard the words coming in a rush out of my mouth:

"DaddyIranawayfromhome!"

He looked shocked. "Why?"

"Because Mom and her boyfriend were abusing me and I finally got sick of it and my... friend Sebastian and I ran away. We came here, not knowing we'd run into November at McDonalds."

I shot Sebastian a quick look. At least, I didn't know we'd find November. I still didn't know how much he knew.

"Are you coming to stay with us, then?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Well, it is your house... I kinda figured that was your decision..."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I guess it is. But then, why would I deny you a home? I'm your father."

"Well, yes, I do want to stay. If it's okay."

He gave me a long look. Great. So now my father thinks I'm stupid too.

"It's so weird seeing you again."

Oh. So that was it. He didn't think I'm stupid. I'll give him a week. I may have black hair, but I'm a total blonde.

"You don't mind sharing a room with your sister, do you?"

"Of course not."

He looked at Sebastian. "Of course, you're welcome here too. I couldn't throw a young man out onto the streets, especially a friend of December's. Unfortunately, the only room left is the basement. It does have a pullout bed, and some other furniture, because that's where we store it. But I'm sure we can transform it into a bedroom for you. Is that alright?"

I suppressed a snort. Young man? Sebastian looked to be in his early twenties at least.

Sebastian smiled warmly. Though I knew it was fake, it looked completely genuine.

"You are far too kind, sir. Of course it will be just fine for me. I will be forever grateful to you for this."

We all started to set the rooms up. Dad and Sebastian headed downstairs, and November and I walked down the hallway to her room. First, however, we put Toby (the boy) in his crib. Just so you don't think we forgot him.

November had one of those bunkbeds where the bottom bunk stuck out from the top one. She had the top bunk set up sort of like a couch with a body pillow. We changed it into a bed for me, and she cleared some drawers for me in her dresser, and then made some room in her closet. As we were finishing up, we heard the door open.

"Alright, guys, I'm home. Come help me unload the groceries. November walked out of her room, with me trailing behind her.

Standing in the doorway was a pretty blonde who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She smiled as we approached.

"Hello November-" she stopped when she saw me, her eyes wide.

"Hello, dear, what's your name?" she asked me politely. She had to know who I was. Even if Dad hadn't told her about his previous life, she had to know. November and I look exactly the same. There was no denying we were related.

I swallowed hard. "December."

Just then, Dad and Sebastian came up the stairs. The door to the basement was at the beginning of the hallway, so they were right where we were in seconds.

"Hello, dear. I see you've met my other daughter."

* * *

_Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Chapter four is up! I'm pretty happy with this chapter. The songs a bit iffy, but oh well. It's three and a half pages long. For those of you who didn't see it, I'm updating today because I can't do it tomorrow. The song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**

**And on a side note, funny story: So, I have this friend named Emily. I haven't seen her since the start of school, as we don't have any classes together. But yesterday, we found each other at lunch, and she suggested we go to Starbucks today. Me being the coffee lover that I am, I of course said yes. So after school today, we walked to Starbucks (it's a block away from school). Later, her mom picked us up. Before dropping me off at home, we had to pick up Stephen, her little brother who's in elementary school. So he gets in the car. We were sitting in the back seat, and he in the front. He glances back at us for a second. So we're driving along, and he turns around to look at us. Suddenly, he exclaims "Oh! Hi Megan! I didn't see you there!" And I'm like *facepalm* "Hi Stephen..."**

**Well, I found it funny anyway.**

**Oh, also, I drew a picture of December. I'm going to upload it on DeviantART. When I do, I'll put the link in my biography, so you can go look at it if you want to see what she looks like or whatever. **


	5. Don't Walk Away

**A/N: Once again, so so so so sorry!**

* * *

_When the lights go out  
__Will you take me with you  
__And carry all this broken bone  
__Through six years down in crowded rooms  
__And highways I call home  
__Is something I can't know till now  
__With brick in hand  
__Your lip gloss smile  
__Your scraped up knees_

* * *

I looked between my father and his wife. How much had he told her about his previous life? Did she know about me at all?

"Oh, of course." she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Inside, I was wondering what that meant.

"Your father told me he had another daughter. I just didn't realize you guys looked so alike." she chuckled lightly.

"Uh-huh." I responded in a daze. She seemed nice. Well, I guess we'll see if it's just an act. Caleb seemed nice at first, too.

"I didn't realize you were coming." She said, glancing at Dad.

"Neither did I." My father and I responded in unison. Shelly looked confused.

"It was kind of a last minute decision. November ran into her at McDonalds, and, seeing that December needed a place to stay, brought her here."

"Oh," she smiled again, "well, if you don't mind answering, why did you need a place to stay? I thought you were living with your mother. Not that you aren't welcome, of course."

"Well, my mother and I... had a falling out and my friend Sebastian and I were staying in a motel." I stressed the word friend ever so slightly.

November read my fake smile perfectly. "Well, I'm sure the frozens are melting. We should get those groceries in. Don't worry, Shelly, go sit. You've already been walking. Dad can fill you in on the rest. December, Sebastian and I got them." she said.

"Alright."

We headed outside. I let out a deep breath. November glanced at me as she gathered bags in her arms. "Don't worry, Shelly's really nice. And Toby's not that bad. He's really cute."

"Hmm." I looked at Sebastian.

"You've been quiet."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not like you ordered me to talk, Mistress."

November gave us a weird look, but didn't comment on the weird name.

"So, what's really the deal with you guys?"

I gritted my teeth as I grabbed groceries. "Exactly what I said before. We're _friends_."

"Doesn't look that way." She sang. I growled under my breath.

Then I looked at Sebastian, who wasn't looking at either of us. What did we look like? Certainly something strange to anyone who watched us close enough.

"Tch." I muttered.

I started up to the door. The two of them followed, Sebastian shutting the trunk.

We set the groceries on the counter. Shelly and Dad walked in.

"Here, December and Sebastian, we got it. You don't know where anything goes."

As they started to put groceries away, Sebastian and I sat at the kitchen table.

"So," Shelly began, "November and December. What interesting names. How did you get them?"

"Oh, it's rather simple. November was born on November 30th , at 11:50 pm, and I was born on December 1st at 1:05 am. It was so unique Mom decided that we should have the names we do, being twins with different birthdays." I said.

"Well that's interesting. Oh, November, that reminds me; have you found anywhere to work yet?"

"Ugh, no, everybody requires you to be sixteen to work."

"Well, you only have to wait a few months. I don't know why you're so eager to work. I wasn't when I was your age." Shelly said, laughing.

"What about you, December? Did you have a job back in Maine?" Dad asked.

"Um, I was a life guard at the public pool."

Dad looked surprised. "They let you lifeguard this young?"

I shrugged. "They offered the class to 14 year olds and up. I was fourteen. If you could pass the test, you were a life guard. Of course, if you were that young, you really didn't do much except tell people 'no running on the deck' or something like that."

"Ah."

Shelly cut in. "I'm making lasagna for dinner. That sound good?"

I smiled at her. "Really good."

"Good." She laughed.

Just then, Toby started crying in the other room. "I got him." I said, jumping up. I wanted to help. I did just unexpectedly move in with them.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked me.

"Yep."

When I got into his room, he was standing in his crib. I walked over and picked him up.

"Hi... little... child." Okay, so I'm not that good with kids. Can you blame me?

He continued crying. I picked up a teddy bear that was in his crib with him.

"Here, Toby. Look at the bear. He's so happy. Look, he's dancing!" I said, wiggling the bear in front of me. He stopped wailing, distracted.

"Yeah, and he loves you so much. Now," I said, setting him back down in the crib, "why don't you go back to sleep, and dream a dream with a happy ending? Lord knows there are none in the real world."

"Now that's not exactly true, my lady." I whipped around, dropping the bear. Sebastian was standing in the doorway. In a flash he was beside me, picking up the teddy.

"This family seems to have a happy ending." He handed it to me.

"How so? I'm here, and I'm a wreck. I'll ruin their lives."

"Oh, but my lady, you are far more than a wreck. You are beautiful, inside and out."

I stared at him, then looked away. I laughed once without humor.

"And here I thought you were actually complimenting me. I guess I'm really not that bright. But here's something for you, Sebastian. I order you to remain truthful. You may never lie to me."

He lay his hand over his heart and bowed. "Yes, my lady."

Unfortunately, I didn't think to order him to tell me everything. Because I know he heard my sister outside the doorway, listening in.

* * *

_Terrified of what I'd be  
As a kid from what I've seen  
Every single day  
When people try  
And put the pieces back together  
Just to smash them down  
Turn my headphones up real loud  
I don't think I need them now  
'Cause you stop the noise_

* * *

"So, December, you lived in Maine?" Shelly asked at dinner. I was beginning to think of her as the question lady. But then, I really couldn't blame her. I was a total stranger, dropping in on her perfect little family.

"Mm-hm." I mumbled around a mouthful of bread.

"I hear it's quite beautiful. I've never had the pleasure of visiting, myself."

I swallowed. "Well, Maine itself is nice, and yes, it is beautiful. But it definitely was not the place for me."

She smiled sadly. "No, I guess not. But I want you to know, December, that you always have a home here. You're a very special girl. I already love you like a daughter. And I guess you are. My stepdaughter, I mean."

I nodded thinking. This was true. Did I really, truly have another family? Did I get a chance to start over? It was too good to be true. Something was going to happen. I knew it. Things like this don't happen. Especially to me. And I was afraid I was going to drag this poor family down with me.

I looked over at Sebastian. He was pushing his food around on his plate to make it look like he was actually eating it. I wondered off-handedly what would happen if he ate human food.

November remained quiet throughout dinner, though I had yet to learn the reason why.

After supper, my father turned on the evening news.

"Tch, would you look at all the murders? I sure wish they would catch that guy soon. Give him the chair." my father exclaimed, watching a story about a serial killer that had been terrorizing the north-west.

"James," Shelly said reprovingly.

"What, he deserves it." I said scathingly.

Shelly looked at me sadly, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Sebastian, I just remembered, I want to talk to you. In your room." I gave him a meaningful look. He sighed, and stood up.

"Of course, December. Let's go."

I looked at my "family". "We'll be back in a bit. We won't be doing anything incriminating." I added the last part sarcastically.

As soon as we were down the stairs, I turned to face Sebastian.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase; how much do you know? How much have you known?"

He sighed again, and gestured to the pull-out bed. I took a seat, but sat rigidly.

"I didn't know we'd run into your sister, to answer your real question. And no, I cannot read minds."

I closed my mouth and looked away.

"I did have a feeling we'd find something though. Your sister is so like you, I felt the pull of her soul, and curiosity got the better of me."

I was outraged. "You drug me across the country because you smelled dinner?"

"Not exactly. I just wondered what could be so like a soul that was so unique."

"Well, curiosity better not get the better of you again. In fact, you are never to devour her soul. You may never contract her, even after I'm dead and gone. Never will you have anything to do with her. Ever. And that _is_ an order. " Damn, I was giving a lot of orders today.

Suddenly, I heard a creak. Sebastian smirked. "It seems we have a visitor, Miss December."

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Well, come on, Miss November, come share how much you know." Sebastian said, his voice low and dangerous.

Slowly, November's form crept around the corner of the stairs.

"So, November. What do you know?" I asked, not wanting to sound cold, but worried about how much she knew, and what Sebastian would do to her if she knew too much. I wasn't sure if my order, or if any demon laws, for that matter, covered this situation.

She looked between us for a minute, and said, "I know that he's not human."

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Aside from the freaky conversations you two have? The fact that... and don't laugh when I say this... but the fact that he's so perfect! No human is! In any way. And he is in all ways."

I stood up and went to stand directly in front of her. "Do you know what he is?"

She shook her head. I let out a breath of relief, a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Sebastian came to stand next to me. "Well, November, I'm a demon. A demon-"

I cut him off. "You're just going to tell her?!" I exploded.

He gave me an annoyed look. "A demon who is not to be trifled with."

I glared at him. "You'd better not be threatening her."

I glanced at my sister. She was white as a ghost and looked terrified.

"Oh, December, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I looked at her a long time, and suddenly I felt old. "Something you must never, ever, _ever_ get yourself into. Do you hear me? Never. Don't worry about me. I was already in too far before he came along."

She hesitated, then nodded, slowly but surely.

"Good. Now let's get back upstairs before they think we're making bombs or something."

Later that night, while I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I looked at the mark of the contract on my arm, and began wondering just what I'd gotten myself into when I made the decision to get involved with a demon.

* * *

_'Cause if you stay__  
__I would even wait all night__  
__Or until my heart explodes__  
__How long?__  
__Until we find our way__  
__In the dark and out of harm__  
__You can run away with me__  
__And you can write it on your arm__  
__You can run away with me__  
__Anytime you want_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there ya go. This is a rather mild chapter for what's to come. And, again, I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough. That was so stupid of me. **

**But anyway. So, it looks like things are finally starting to look good for December! That is, if Sebastian doesn't eat her sister. O_O I'm kidding, Sebastian's not gonna eat November. I promise.  
December: You'd better be.  
Me: I am! *holds up hands in self defense***

**And, also, I had an idea. I know it's still really early, but I came up with an idea for a sequel. Does that sound like a good idea to you guys? It will focus more on November. It will be in both December and November's point of view. Tell me if that interests you. But don't worry about it too much, this story still has a ways to go.**

**And guess what? I learned that proofreading is a good thing. Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter.**

**And (again) I realized I left poor Toby hanging after he went back to sleep. Child has a weird schedule. But Shelly went in and woke him up and brought him out to eat with the rest of the family, you just didn't read it because you were reading the song. But I don't like to leave the little guy hanging. So that's what happened with him.**

**The song is Summertime by My Chemical Romance.**


	6. There You Go

**A/N: Late updater is late. I'm really sorry. But some shit's gone down in the past few weeks. But, I'm not going to bother you with that now. I'll explain at the end. So go. Read. If any of you readers are left.**

* * *

_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh, It's so sad_

* * *

I had been living with my father for almost eight months now. And, I have to say, it was amazing. Yet, I couldn't help waiting for someone to go, "Wake up, December. Life doesn't get to be this good."

I mean, I had a _mom_. I hadn't had that since before I was seven. She helped me. November, Shelly and I had girl time. And, as un-girly as I am, that was still really great.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love my dad. He was the foundation of my life. We'd always been really close. So it was great to be able to have father- daughter time with him. But somehow, I knew life like this wasn't going to last.

Sebastian and November both told me how stupid I was being, when I voiced my fears to them a few months ago.

"You're living with us now. We love you, and we're going to keep you safe. Mom hasn't come looking for you yet, and I doubt she will. Besides, you're fifteen now*, you can tell the judge who you want to be with. "

That was what November told me. Sebastian wasn't quite so nice.

"You are being utterly absurd, December. How are you supposed to live your life so depressed?"

To which I replied: "You are a demon. Since when are you so optimistic? Aren't you supposed to be all doom and gloom all the time?" He only smirked.

Sebastian and I had grown to have an interesting relationship. He thought I was stupid, and I thought him annoying. Well, some of the time. Believe it or not, we actually did get along sometimes. I know my relationship with him startled my father and Shelly. I think they thought we were together. You know, _together_ together.

And, as embarrassed as I am to tell you, I had developed a bit of a crush on Sebastian. Yeah. Why did I tell you that?

I mean, he was witty, clever and actually somewhat funny. He drove me up the wall, which enamored me even more with him for some reason. Also, he's drop dead gorgeous.

But, all of that is stupid. He's a demon. He doesn't believe in love. Hell, does he even _have_ a heart? And I think I annoy him.

Despite that, Shelly whispered to me one night, "I think Sebastian kind of likes you! He seems to find you endearing."

"Hmm."

God, listen to me. I sound like some stupid sitcom.

Anyway, back to my pessimism. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my life didn't suck anymore. I'd even started school this fall at November's high school. But I was waiting. Waiting for that nasty, but inevitable, wake up call.

I just didn't expect that wake up call to be a literal phone call.

Now, I have to back up and give you some information. My father had gone to medical school while I was still living in a car. It was at the hospital where he worked that he met Shelly, who worked as an ER nurse. They both worked day and night shifts.

That night, Shelly was working the graveyard shift. Everyone was in bed. I had yet to fall asleep. Hi, my name is December, and I am an insomniac.

So I was reading. It was like midnight, and I was expecting to hear the front door opening any minute now. What I wasn't expecting to hear was the phone ring.

My first thought was it was Shelly, calling to say she'd be late. But I had a really bad feeling. That something was terribly wrong, I couldn't shake it. I knew life had, once again, changed forever. I told my self I was being silly.

Anyway, Dad tends to get worried when people don't arrive home on time, so we always call when we're going to be late. I sat up, and heard November waking up in her bed. My dad must have grabbed the extension in his bedroom, because the ringing stopped.

Suddenly, I heard a crash. I jumped out of bed.

"Dad?"

What seemed like an hour, but what only could have been a minute, passed. Suddenly, my dads pale face stood in the door. November came to stand beside me.

"What is it, Dad?" she asked. I ignored her. There was something wrong with his face. Suddenly, I figured it out- he was crying. Shit.

He took a deep breath. "That was the police station. They found Shelly's car on the side of the road. Upon further examination, they found a trail of blood drips leading to a dumpster. I don't know how to tell you this, but- They found her body. She's dead." He broke down into sobs, and I broke down mentally.

* * *

_I hope you can hear me  
'Cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day  
I found it won't be the same  
Oh_

* * *

I felt dead. I just couldn't believe Shelly was gone. Or that we were at the site of the murder. I gripped a cup of coffee, taking a sip. It passed without taste down my throat.

Sebastian and November stood to my side. November was clinging to my arm, sniffling. I realized how hard this must have been on her and my father. She'd been practically my father soulmate. November'd known Shelly for years as her second mother. And Toby was going to grow up without a mother.

But... I couldn't help thinking about my own relationship with her. How she was the one who brought some warmth to my heart. How she'd made me think having a mother wasn't that bad. How I'd only known her a few short months.

Her body had been covered in a blood-stained sheet when we arrived. It was lying on the pavement in front of the dumpster. I couldn't stop staring at it. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was glad when they took her away.

My father was talking with the police. I was just looking around me, trying to find some ground to stand on. Then I noticed a flash of red. Around the corner of the building. I walked towards it, unthinking. I peered around the corner and saw a... woman? No, a man, with long red hair, talking to himself with his back turned towards me.

"... will mean more overtime. Will's going to kill me. Demon's can be such a nuisance sometimes."

_Ain't that the truth_, I thought absently. I took a step forward, kicking a stone that was on the ground.

The red-head turned around. He was wearing the coolest pair of glasses I'd ever seen.

"I love your glasses!" I blurted without thinking.

He grinned, showing to rows of shark-like teeth.

"Why, thank you, darling. They were specially made."

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. The man's eyes lit up, seeing who was behind me. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Hi, Sebastian."

He ignored me. Bastard.

"Hello, Grell Sutcliff. I see we have the misfortune to meet you here."

Grell then let out the highest fangirl squee I ever heard, and dropped to his knees.

* * *

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
I can't take it,  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So, to get things out of the way, yes that was short. But, given the plot of this chapter, I'm sure you can understand why. Wow. Bombshell, huh? Poor December can't catch a break. The song is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.  
**

***I don't know about other places, but here in Nevada the legal age to say which parent you want to have custody of you is 12. If it's not like that other places (Oregon), then it's going to be that way for the story because it's easier.  
**

**So, I guess I should explain myself now, right? Okay. So, I am well aware that I am, what, four weeks late? Yeah, that sounds right. Four weeks. So, for like, two of those weeks, I was grounded from the computer. The first week, I was grounded from the computer because of a fight with my parents (war zone, remember?) and couldn't write the chapter. Then, promptly after that grounding ended, another fight ensued and I was grounded for yet another week. Now, I just want you to know that these aren't just petty teenage-parent fights. I don't really want to go into detail, but just know that. Anyway. The week after that was Nevada Day. Now, for you poor souls who don't live in Nevada and have no idea what that is, I will explain. We became a state on October 31. Since that's Halloween, the state government thingie moved it to the Friday before. So we always get that day off, and then there's a huge parade (just so you know, I live in Carson City, which is the capitol, so that's where everything happens) and a carnival and then the Vietnam War Memorial was in town. So I was too busy. And last week... I really have no excuse. I mean, I do, but it's not a great one. I really just didn't feel like writing a death chapter, because one of my mom's friends died. BTW, my mom's a teacher, so she was a teacher too. She also has 3 little little boys. She was 36. And her death was really weird. A week before, she was sick and went to the doctor. He said it was just a viral illness. The next Sunday, she went to Carson Tahoe Hospital for emergency surgery because it turns out it wasn't a viral illness, it was a bacterial illness that turned into... I can't remember the word, but it starts with an s. Something happened during that and she died. Now, you have to understand, going to Carson Tahoe is pretty much a death sentence. No one knows what's up with that hospital, but people go there and... die. I mean, you could go there with some mild illness and the next day you're dead. Bam. Just like that. I have known so many people whom have had that happen. I'm not exaggerating. But anyway, her funeral was on Saturday and i dreamt about death the night before and I just couldn't write it and post it.  
**

**So that is my long explanation to why I was gone. Sounds like a bunch of excuses. They're not. I just wanted you to know why I haven't been on. So there it was. The Way Into A Demon's Heart chapter 6.  
**

**Oh, but on a brighter side, Grell is here! OMG! Aren't you excited? I love Grell. It's probably because I role play as him. And, hopefully soon, cosplay him too.  
**

**HEY! HEY! Also, If any of my friends are reading this, please tell me. PM me or put it in a review or something. I'd love to know if you guys have checked this out yet.  
**

**And my cousin is coming on Saturday! I'm so excited! She's the one who introduced me to Black Butler. And she just turned 15 on the 11th. (Just so you know, it's Thursday night right now. So technically, she's coming the day this comes out. So she's here right now.)  
**


	7. Are You There At All?

__**A/N: Just so you guys know, this is all taking place the same date as in real life now, just in 2011. So the funeral happened on November 24, 2011, for example. Because that's the day this was supposed to be uploaded. (I'll explain what happened below.)  
**

* * *

_This night, walk the dead  
In a solitary style  
And crash the cemetery gates  
In the dress your husband hates  
Way down, mark the grave  
Where the search lights find us_  
_Drinking by the mausoleum door  
And they found you on the bathroom floor_

* * *

I jumped slightly. That was a very unexpected action.

"Um... Sebastian? You two know each other?"

"As much as it displeases me to say so, yes, we have met before."

"When?"

"It was with my last master."

"Hmm." I looked back at my father. He was distracted by the police, and did not see us. November, however, was staring at me. Catching her eye, I shrugged.

"Now, Grell, if you would kindly leave us be. I'm sure you have work to do, and, frankly, I have no desire to be within ten feet of you."

"Wow, way to be rude, Sebastian," I commented. I was slightly shocked. Sebastian was always so polite with everyone. It was his butler aesthetics.

He glanced at me and smirked.

"Come along, Miss December."

"Alright. Bye, Grell."

"Ta-ta, darling. And a million kisses to you, Sebby!" he spoke after us, forming a heart with his hands.

"Wow."

"I know," Sebastian grimaced.

* * *

I watched November as she sat in the car. It was a week later- the day of Shelly's funeral. I couldn't concentrate on anything. November seemed to be in a coma, except she was awake. I looked out the window. We were all quiet. The church loomed in front of us. A minute later, we were walking through the doors and into hell. People flocked to us, embracing us and whispering words of apology. I hated it. All I wanted was to be left alone, and to put this out of my mind as fast as I could.

I backed out of the crowd and sat on the front steps. The priest past by, going in the church, and smiled sadly at me. I know it's rude, but I looked away. I studied the grass on the side of the steps. I felt awkward, as I always did when sitting in range of this building. My father and Shelly were Catholic. I wasn't sure about November. I certainly didn't follow this religion, or any religion, for that matter. I didn't even know if I believed in God. Every Sunday, however, I found myself sitting in the wooden seats. The people were always welcoming; I still felt shunned.

I heard someone sit down beside me, their warm body bringing heat to my cold one.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Sebastian. Of course.

I turned and looked at him. "Of course I do! She was my mother." I didn't count the woman who gave birth to me as anything. I bit my lip, fighting the tears. I would not let him see me cry, see me weak.

He lifted my chin. I gazed into his searching eyes. "You know, you don't always have to be strong." He brushed some hair behind my ear.

I looked away. "Yes, I do," I murmured, too low for anyone to hear me, but I know he did.

"Why?"

I looked back at him.

"Because..."

"Because?"

Luckily, Dad and November came and sat with us, saving me from having to answer. November held Toby in her lap. The service started.

Several times I saw my sister dab her eyes with a Kleenex. My dad got up and spoke to the people. I didn't hear a word he said, or any word spoken during the funeral, for that matter.

It all seemed so wrong; Shelly was such a vivacious person. She had such a vibrant personality... and this was so dull, so dark. Nothing like she would have wanted. It was almost disrespectful. I stared at the casket, revealing her cleaned up body. She was dressed in a plain white dress. I'd been thinking about this since we'd started planning the funeral. That's why I had a plan.

I heard the priest ask if anyone wanted to come up say anything. I murmured Sebastian's name, then stood up.

* * *

_Back home, off the run  
Singing songs that make you slit your wrists  
It isn't that much fun  
Staring down a loaded gun  
So I won't stop dying,_  
_Won't stop lying  
If you want I'll keep on crying  
Did you get what you deserve?  
Is this what you always want me for?_

* * *

You see, while I could have asked to do a speech as part of the service, I chose not to. I told no one except Sebastian what I was going to do, so I would have the time I needed to do what I was about to do, and to have time for it to settle in people's minds.

In fact, I hadn't planned at all what I was going to say. Oh well, as they say, the shit was about to hit the fan.

I faced the crowd, most of which was sniffling, all of which were wearing black. Nope, not at all how Shelly would have wanted it.

"So... hello everybody. As most of you know, I am Stephen's* daughter, Shelly's stepdaughter. Also, as just about everyone knows, I just moved here a few months ago. While I didn't know her for very long, I got to know Shelly very well. She was a true mother to me. And I know this is not what she would have wanted... this- this... deadness! She was such a bright person! So full of life. She said hi to stranger's on the street. Helped anyone and everyone who needed it. She will be missed. We all know that. So, when you come up, don't talk about that. Talk about the good times, the fun times. Celebrate her life, don't mourn her death!"

My father and November were staring at me wide-eyed, but I couldn't think about them. This was my good-bye.

By now, Sebastian was there, standing just outside the door. I hopped down from the small stage, and walked down the aisle. I took the basked of brightly colored flowers from Sebastian's hands, and walked to Shelly's casket. I began my work spreading the flowers around her, taking time to weave some in her hair. I bent and kissed her forehead.

"You were an angel in life, Shelly, and you are one in death."

I heard Sebastian speaking behind me. "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul; He leadeth me in the path of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for Thou art with me; Thy rod and Thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. "

A lone tear streaked down my face, and I wondered idly how Sebastian could say that.

Suddenly, I heard a clap. Then another. And another. Soon, the whole room was clapping. I blushed, and went to sit with my family.

It took a minute for things to settle down; then the priest asked again if anyone else wanted to come up. Six people did, all sharing happy memories of Shelly. Then, the service was finally over.

I stepped outside into the cold November air. Sebastian was soon beside me.

"That was a beautiful thing you did, my mistress."

"Hmm."

"It left a dramatic affect on everyone there."

"Yeah. Say, Sebastian?"

"Yes, December?"

"How were you able to say that psalm, when you couldn't even come in the church?"

He smirked. "The devil can cite Scripture for his purpose."**

I considered this as I stepped into the car, missing the redhead that was watching from behind the car next to us.

* * *

_When will I miss you?  
When will I miss you so far?  
And the collision of your kiss  
That made it so hard  
Made it so hard  
Way down, way down...  
Way down_

* * *

**A/N: So FanFiction wouldn't let me upload this yesterday, don't know why, but it's up today. It sucked writing this chapter, because I would get thinking about how amazing Shelly was, and then suddenly be like "Oh yeah, she's dead, I'm writing her funeral..." and then get all depressed. The song is Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance. (Love them!)  
**

***I can't remember if I ever gave her dad a name, or what it was if I did, so, right now, it's Stephen.  
**The first person to guess what this is from gets a virtual cookie. (All rights go to person this belongs to.)  
**

**So it seems that December got pretty passionate during her speech. It almost seems out of character for her, but I don't want it to be. It's part of who she is. She's more than just pain and depression.  
**


	8. There Ain't Nothin' In My Way

**A/N: Hey guys, since yesterday was November's birthday, and today is December's, I decided to write a birthday chapter. So tomorrow, I will be updating a 'real' chapter.**

* * *

_Today I'm gonna run away  
And feel the sun throughout my hair  
Finally free to be who I wanna be  
Who that is, I don't really care  
'Cause I have got friends who love me  
Blue skies are above me_

* * *

I woke up early, due to my phone buzzing it's alarm right under my pillow. I didn't want to wake November up. Not by an alarm, at least. I peeked down at her over the edge of the top bunk. She lay on her back, sound asleep. Perfect.

Gripping the rail of the bed tightly, I swung my bod over, landing just beside her hips. I didn't give her a chance to let that wake her up.

"November!" I cried, throwing my body (gently) down on top of hers. She jumped right up.

"Gah! December! What are you doing?!"

"It's your sixteenth birthday! Sweet sixteen and all that shit!"

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess I am sixteen. I've lost track of the days lately... It is November 30th, isn't it?" She frowned.

"Yes, it is. Now get up, I'll make you anything you want for breakfast.'

She laughed again. "Alright. You still make those great cheese-and-tomato omelets?"

"It just so happens I do." I grinned, getting up and walking to the door.

Walking out, I turned into Toby's room to go get him, motioning for November to go to the kitchen.

"Mommy?" he asked groggily, standing up in his crib. I bit my lip.

"Nope, it's your sissy. December."

"Dezzy!" he squealed, holding his arms toward me. I smiled at him. I wasn't a kid person, but he was special. I scooped him up in my arms.

When I got to the kitchen, November was drinking coffee and talking with Sebastian. I felt an unexplicable pang of jealosy flash through me, but quickly brushed it off.

"Morning." I nodded in Sebastian's direction.

"Sebas!" Toby shrieked, trying to scramble out of my arms. I set him down and he ran right towards Sebastian. I rolled my eyes. Toby's love for Sebastian astounded me. He was a monster, simply speaking; shouldn't Toby be afraid of him. I started getting ingredients out for breakfast. I was just putting it on the table as my dad ran down the stairs, throwing on a jacket over his scrubs.

"Good morning. And happy sixteenth birthday, November." he said, kissing us kids on the head before grabbing a piece of toast. Sebastian handed him his travel mug of coffee.

"Thanks, man. Alright, you guys, don't be late for school. Have a good day." He grabbed Toby, whom November had dressed and fed, and headed out the door.

After finishing breakfast, we all got dressed, then started our walk to school. Sebastian too. How he managed to look like a teenager enough to go to high school, I didn't know.

November got birthday wishes all day, and her friends decorated her locker. Luckily, we'd already told them about our different birthdays, because they're the kind of girls who would have decorated mine too. And that's nice, because I guess they are my friends too, but I've kind of lost the ability to click with people.

The school day was soon over.

"Ugh, I'm so glad we're sixteen now, we can get a car and drive to school and back. No more walking." November grumbled.

"I'm not sixteen yet, if you'll remember correctly." I told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Your still a little fifteen year old kid," she teased.

"Yeah, well, who will be laughing when I'm twenty-nine for that extra blessed day and you're thirty?"

"Touche."

Sebastian _tch_'ed and rolled his eyes.

"At least we're not wrinkly old men." I told November. She laughed.

"'Wrinkly old man, am I?" Sebastian taunted me, then turned and grabbed me around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I cried out in protest.

"And could a wrinkly old man do this?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmph."

November was dying from lack of oxygen beside us.

"Shaddup." I mumbled. She just laughed harder.

Later on that night, our father decided to take her out to dinner, and November insisted that it be a birthday dinner for me too, saying that we were sharing my birthday for the party, so we should share her birthday for the birthday dinner. We decided on a barbecue restaurant that was a local favorite.

Dad, of course, gave some ridiculously cheesy but sweet speech, and Toby got ranch dressing all over himself. It was a very fancy dinner, indeed.

* * *

_I wanna know what it feels like  
I need to see it from the inside  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen_

* * *

The next morning, I was startled with the same wake-up call I greeted November with yesterday. I took it very graciously.

"God dammit, November! If I hadn't done this to you yesterday, I would strangle you!"

"C'mon," she said, climbing down the ladder, "It's my turn to make breakfast."

"Good, because I believe I'm in need of some chocolate chip pancakes."

"Coming right up!"

When we got to the kitchen, Dad was drinking coffee and reading the paper, and Toby was sitting in his high chair drinking milk.

"Happy birthday, December!" He said, giving me a hug, then giving November a hug. She started breakfast.

I sat down at the table with my own cup of coffee.

"Don't tell me Sebastian is still sleeping?" I asked my father.

"No, you just missed him. He stepped out about fifteen minutes before you woke up. Said he had some shopping to do." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. My whole family seemed to be under the impression that Sebastian and I were in love with each other, or at least would be soon. It was stupid.

Sebastian arrived back home as we were clearing the table.

"Good morning, girls. Happy birthday, December," he said, laying his hand over his heart and bowing.

I shook my head, amused.

"Thanks, butler," I said, keeping up with the inside joke. He smirked, then disappeared into his basement bedroom.

Three hours later, all our friends were at our house. Though I was secretly thrilled to have a happy birthday (Well, almost happy. There was one guest who was missing and would never show up.) I was uncomfortable around so many people. Shelly's family had shown up for the occasion as well.

I mingled with friends and family and munched on vegetables from the vegetable tray set up in the living room. I was surprised to see that my... adopted, shall we say, family included me as part of them. And I was surprised to see that they found no fault with me. However, I couldn't help but wonder how long that would last.

The biggest surprise, though, didn't come until near the end of the party.

"December, could you help me in here for a minute?" Sebastian called from the empty kitchen.

"Sure," I replied, wondering what an all powerful demon could need help with.

When I got in the room, he pulled me into a corner where the people in the other room couldn't see us. I gulped. He pulled out a small, white, rectangular box wrapped with a black bow.

"Happy birthday, Miss December."

"Sebastian, you don't have to give me presents." I murmured, not looking him in the eye.

"I want to. You are my mistress, after all."

"Alright..." I opened the box; there was a charm bracelet inside, that had musical charms on it.

I sucked in a shocked breath. "Oh, Sebastian, it's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like me to put it on you?"

I nodded, cheeks flaming. He lifted my wrist and ever so carefully clipped on the bracelet.

* * *

_(Sweet sixteen)  
Gonna spread my wings  
(Sweet sixteen)  
It's my chance to shine  
(Sweet sixteen)  
Discovering  
(Sweet sixteen)  
So much more to life  
(Sweet sixteen)_

* * *

**A/N: So I'm going to start off with the song. Because it is so amazing. It is Sweet Sixteen by Hilary Duff. And it totally matches December's personality. It's just happy and bubbly and jumping. Doesn't sound like her? You're right. It doesn't. Because that, my dear friends, is called sarcasm. A bit of humor. Well, I find it amusing. Maybe because I'm living with her in my head. **

**So yes, the girls are sixteen now! So I decided to give them a party. Which, while it's happy, you can feel the sad undertone with Shelly gone. There was also quite a bit of Toby in this chapter, so that's good, because he kind of dropped off the planet for a bit. And there was some SebastianXDecember fluff! Finally.  
**

**Also, I was reading this story to see how it was coming along, and I noticed that in one of the later chapters, it said she was from Maine, when in the first or second chapter it was New Jersey. And it is New Jersey. Just so you know.  
**

**Also, next Saturday is my birthday party. (My birthday is on Monday. Stupid leap year.) So I will be updating on Friday, because my friends are spending the night and there will be no time to update.  
**


	9. Can You Hear Me Cry Out To You?

**Disclaimer: The part written between * is not my idea. It is EvilVampireDucky's from her story, "Tabby Cat". Which all of you should go check out. Seriously. It's brilliant. And hilarious. Especially the part which I used. But I'm not telling you which chapter it is, so you have to read the story for yourself. And you should.**

* * *

_Go!  
To un-explain the unforgivable_  
_Drain all the blood_  
_And give the kids a show_  
_By streetlight this dark night  
A seance down below_  
_There's things that I have done_  
_You never_  
_Should ever know_

* * *

When I walked outside the next day, intent on getting the paper, I was attacked. A hand was pressed against my mouth and I was dragged, kicking and clawing, around the side of the house.

"Now, if you're a good girl and don't scream, I'll let go of your mouth," a very feminine, but still male-sounding voice said. I caught a flash of red hair out of the corner of my eye as the hand was taken away.

"Grell!"

"Shh, I don't want Sebby-" insert love-sick sigh here, "-to know I'm here. Not yet."

"Well, he's at the store, so..." I went go grab the paper for the second time that day. Grell followed me.

"I see. He left you here alone? Then he obviously doesn't know."

I froze. "Know what?

"I'm not sure a young thing like you should hear this..."

"I'm sixteen! And if you really are worried about my innocence, don't be. 'Mommy' was very close to her clients." I shuddered lightly.

"Well, alright. But don't blame me if you have nightmares."

I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"There is a murderer after you."

I gasped. "What?!"

"Well, a group of murders. They are witches."

I deadpanned. "Witches are real?"

"Yes, of course. You should really open your eyes and look at the world."

I frowned. I guess I really wasn't allowed to not believe in things. I did have Sebastian, after all. Which reminds me...

"Why don't you want Sebastian to know you're here?"

"Well, I didn't then because how would he react to me holding you like that? He'd kill me. Oh, but he'd put his hands on me! A dance of death! In a beautiful, passionate embrace-"

"Alright, alright, alright! I get it! I don't need to hear your twisted fantasies!" I interrupted.

He sighed, lost in his own world. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go call Sebastian." He followed after me in a daze. Good thing Dad was at work. November, however was still here.

"Who in the hell is this?" She looked Grell up and down. I didn't blame her. He wasn't the most normal-looking person.

"This is Grell. Grell is a shinigami." Sebastian and I had sat down after coming home from the crime scene and he explained to me what he was.

November's eyes widened. "A death god?" We had gotten bored one day in April and decided to teach ourselves Japanese, and though neither of us was very fluent in the language, we both knew enough to know what that meant.

"Yeah. And also, witches exist and are trying to kill me. Wonderful, isn't it."

Grell shifted his wait uncomfortably. I gave him a strange look as I picked up the phone.

"Well, you see, December, I haven't told you everything yet. They're kind of after November, too."

November was very still. I knew she was trying to process this. I facepalmed. My life just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? I shook my head and dialed Sebastian's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi. We've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"A someone's-trying-to-kill-my-sister-and-I kind of problem."

"I'll be right there."

"... But what about the groceries?"

_Click._

"He hung up on me! That asshole just hung up on me!"

I was interrupted by the squeal of tires in the drive way. I walked to the window and Sebastian was getting out of the car. I opened door.

"Sorry, but you'll have to let me take in the groceries. I'll be quick."

With my mouth gaping, I noticed him catch sight of Grell.

His eyes turned pink. "I should have known it would be you, Sutcliffe. William won't be able to save you this time."

In the back of my mind I wondered idly who William was. I threw my hands on Sebastian's chest to stop him from hurting Grell.

"No, Sebastian! He's the one who told me about this! You are not to hurt him!"

"Is that an order, Mistress?" He asked, rather sourly.

I stepped back and looked him in the eye. "Yes, it is."

He sighed. "Right. Let me grab the groceries."

*I had an idea. "Hey, Sebastian? Is it possible you could get them in and put away in two minutes?"

He smirked, and then was gone. In no time, I heard a cupboard door slam and Sebastian walked into the living room.

"One minute and fifty-eight seconds."

I blinked, and shook my head.*

* * *

_And without you is how I disappear  
And live my life alone_  
_Forever now_  
_And without you is how I disappear_  
_And live my life alone_  
_Forever now_

* * *

"So what ever is going on?"

I nodded to Grell; he could tell it better, and he might offer more details.

"The witches of the Panther Clan are after December and November for their New Year's ritual. They want them as their sacrifices. That's as much as we know."

Suddenly, November spoke up. "And why do you know this? What is going on that you needed to figure this out?"

He sighed, obviously not wanting to release his secret. "Well, we were unable to collect Shelley Koop's soul."

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "And you are sure that a demon didn't devour it? It would explain her mysterious death. Of course you know that all demons are not as tame as I am." He chuckled darkly.

"That's the funny thing- there _was _the scent of a demon, but it was clean. There was no scent of her soul being mingled with the demon's, which there would have been if it had eaten her."

I was very disturbed; I could tell November was too. This was _not_ the conversation we wanted to hear.

"So- does that mean her soul still exists somewhere?" I asked.

"On some plane of existence, yes. But the thing is, where?" Grell frowned.

"Is there anyone we could ask?"

Sebastian considered this. "Well, I can think of someone, but I'm not sure how to communicate with him, as he is in England."

Grell looked up. "Are you talking about Undertaker?"

Sebastian nodded. My brow furrowed; who or what was Undertaker?

"Oh, that's no problem, Bassy. I have him on speed dial."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. I did not want to know why Grell had this man on speed dial, so I didn't ask.

Grell pulled out a red cell phone and hit a couple of buttons. I could only hear one side of the conversation, but I imagined Sebastian could.

"Interesting," Sebastian murmured.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head at me. I sighed.

After Grell hung up, I pounced.

"What did he say?"

"Well, there is this thing called a Demon Sword. It is a weapon demons use to fight each other. It is one of the few things that can kill them. But it also has some powers of its own. Apparently, you can extract a human's soul from their bodies and pull it into the sword. We can't be sure, but that is Undertaker's guess and he is pretty smart about these things. He's a legendary ex-reaper."

"Huh." November said, staring at the wall. Suddenly she jumped up.

"Crap! I was going to meet Rosie at her place at noon!" I looked at the clock; 12:15.

"How far is it? I'll drive you," Sebastian offered.

"Oh, it's okay. It's only two blocks."

I stood up, nervous. "Are you sure you should go anywhere alone? There are people who want to kill you out there."

"It's so close. Nothing could happen. I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly.

"Alright..." I was hesitant in letting her go. I was sure something would happen. Call it intuition. But how could I stop her?

After she left, Sebastian spoke up. "There's one other question left unanswered- Why would this group attack Shelly? If they wanted the girls, why attack their stepmother?"

Grell shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it was trying to lure the girls there. Maybe get them alone. But I didn't see anyone strange there, did you?" He directed the question at both of us.

I shook my head. "I barely remember that night. I was a bit out of it."

"I didn't see anyone, but I could smell a demon close by. I had my suspicions about what happened, but I never thought it would be an attack specifically on her. "

I was pissed. "You knew how she died, but you didn't tell me? What, did you think I wouldn't care? I said yes to your contract for a reason- revenge! Did you think I might not want to seek it on this demon?"

Sebastian looked me in the eye. "But it would have upset you to hear of it. I didn't want you to feel that way. Why upset you if it wasn't essential? Now, you are human, and you crave revenge. I know this. But it is not actually a necessity."

I frowned. I think, in his own strange way, Sebastian was admitting to caring about me. Could that really be true? Wait, why did I care? I came out of my reverie to find that Grell and Sebastian had continued on with the conversation.

An hour later, Grell left because he had work to do. Two hours after that, my father came home. Five o'clock rolled around, and November wasn't home. If she didn't call, she would always be home by five. Dinner came an hour later, and there was still no sign of her. Dad and I sat in awkward silence, sending glances toward her chair every five minutes.

Soon it was eight o'clock. There was still no sign of November.

"Do you remember the name of which friend she was with?" Dad asked.

"Um..." I thought for a minute. "Oh, it was the new girl, Rosie." Rosie had moved here about a month before Shelley's death, and immediately she and November hit it off. She had tried to come close to me, too, but that hadn't worked. I don't get close to anybody. Except November, of course.

"Do you have her number?"

"Yeah, I think so." I ran into my room to go grab the paper I had written it on when Rosie had told us. We dialed it. My dad put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Rosie? It's November's dad. Is she there?"

There was a pause. "No. We were supposed to meet here at twelve, but she never showed."

"Have you talked at all?"

"No. I tried her cell a few times, but she didn't answer. I figured she forgot or something and stayed home."

Dad and I frowned at each other. "Alright. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." _Click._

"Where could she be? This isn't like her. Is she with Isaiah, maybe?"

Isaiah Collins was her boyfriend of almost three years. She was totally in love with him.

"Maybe. But why would she lie to us about that? And make plans with Rosie?"

"We could call him."

I nodded. Then I remembered something. "No, we can't. He's visiting his cousin in Washington."

We discussed it a bit, then decided to call all of "our" friends. None of them had seen her. By the time we were done, it was almost nine-thirty. We decided to go to bed, and see if she returned sometime in the night. I doubted it.

In the morning my doubts were confirmed. She wasn't home. Something had to have happened to her. I prayed she was alive somewhere. She had to be. These witches needed both of us. They wouldn't sacrifice her if I wasn't there. I told myself that, and tried to ignore the fact it might not have been them who took her.

"Well, there's only one thing to do." My father said, picking up the phone.

"Hello? I need to report a missing child."

* * *

_Who walks among the famous living dead  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed  
And if you could talk to me  
Tell me if it's so  
That all the good girls go to heaven  
Well heaven knows_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, thar you go. I know it's not Saturday. Yes, I will update on Saturday. The reason I didn't upload the last two are because FanFiction is stupid, or my other computer is stupid. One or both of those two. So, I'm updating today since I had no school and could edit this. The full explanation is on my DeviantART, go read it in my journal there. The link is in my profile. I'm too lazy to write it again. **

**Also, happy 12/12/12!**

**More drama! As if there wasn't enough in the real world. **

**I'm going to tell you again to go check out Tabby Cat. It is also a Black Butler fanfiction, if you were wondering. Probably should have put that in the disclaimer at the top. Oh well.**

**The song is This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance. I'm warning you now. There will be a lot of MCR songs in this.**

**So I have decided on a sequel to this, only it will be focused on November. However, I want to take a short break after I finish this. I'm going to write another story, probably a bit shorter, between this one and the sequel. Now the question is, do you guys want me to write a story about a girl who enters the Kuroshitsuji world, or do you want me to write a Killjoy story? If you don't know what a Killjoy is, then don't answer the question. Because if you don't know what it is, why would you read it? **

**Thanks for enduring my uploading problems. I think I've told you guys that before, though. Anyway, thanks again.  
**

**Oh yeah! So the SebbyxDecember stuff is starting to happen! He has admitted to caring about her. And she kinda sorta admitted it. And I just remembered, I'm going to write a Mini Blizzard about Sebastian and December's shinigami conversation. It will, of course, be on DeviantART. Go check it out.  
**


	10. I Need To Feel You Here With Me

**A/N: I'm adding this because FanFiction is stupid and won't let me have the first line break before the song, so HIIII! :D**

* * *

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd_  
_Need you there when I cried_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lied_  
_Is made up on your side_

* * *

I was invisible. Gone. Time had stopped, and the Earth stood still.

The cops at my door, they weren't here.

The tears in my father's eyes, a trick of the light.

And the Amber Alert for November going over the radio? That wasn't real either. It was static.

I sat on the couch, staring at nothing and everything. Hearing nothing. I was deaf, mute and blind. In a padded cell in my own mind. I vaguely noticed someone sit down beside me. I hoped it wasn't a cop. They had already questioned me. Or tried to, anyway. All the answers they got were jumbled, nonsensical mush.

"December?"

… Was that my name I just heard? Wait, there it is again-

"December?"

I tried to respond, tried to make the bubbles of air on my tongue turn to words, but found I was unable.

"December. December!"

Something was shaking me. No, someone... who? I finally found the strength to turn my head and look up at Sebastian, whose hands were on my shoulders and whose eyes bore into mine. I flinched back from the gaze automatically. He let go of me, and grasped my hand. Pulled me to my feet. I was somehow walking. But where?

We brushed past the officers and my father, and headed down the basement stairs. We sat down on Sebastian's bed.

"December, look at me."

I unwilling looked into his eyes.

"December, don't do this! You can't disappear. I can't have you do that. How will we find November?"

"Is she still alive?" The question did not come from my lips, but somehow it did.

He closed his eyes. I was impatient. If I was going to get an answer, I wanted it now. I remembered something about what my Art teacher had once said- that he felt sorry for us because our generation was all about instant gratification. But this was more than just some new art pen, which was what he had been talking about. No, this was about my sister, November. My second half. And she had been ripped away from me, leaving me bleeding on the floor. Yes, I wanted instantaneous results. I was in no mood to be patient.

"Yes. She is. But she has little time. A bigger threat looms over her."

I snorted. "You sound like a fortune teller."

He opened his eyes, and smirked at me. "Glad to have you back, Miss December."

"Seriously, though. How do you know that?"

"I have... certain powers that allow me to see things in my mind. I know it sounds silly, but when a demon-"

"When a demon...?"

"This is nothing you need to know. Call it classified. It doesn't concern you, nor anything about this case."

"... I wasn't aware this was a case..." I raised a brow at him. I mean, yes, my sister was missing and we needed to find her, but... it sure didn't sound like a crime case, to me.

"Ah, of course. Whatever you say, Mistress." He gave me that smile. The one I hate. The one that says, "I am far more superior to you. Bow down and kiss my feet, for I know more and shall always know more than you."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, then, Almighty One. What shall we do to retrieve her?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I am not the Almighty One, December. Thank _heaven_ for that!"

"Okay, enough humor. How are we going to find her?"

"I believe we will take care of that."

I looked up in time to see a long pole with clippers at the end come flying through the basement door. Sebastian jumped in front of me.

* * *

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do_  
_Reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, _  
_They lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you_  
_I love the things that you do_

* * *

"Ah, William T. Spears. I figured you'd arrive sooner or later. And I see you brought that dreadful red-head with you."

"Hey! Don't speak to him like that! He helped us yesterday. And, besides, look at him! He's amazing!" I said, trying to peek under Sebastian's arm. There was a tall man with short black hair standing in front of us. He had thin black-framed glasses, and wore a black suit. He held the pole.

"Yes, well, I am here. And I plan on taking over this case. It is my duty. And, unfortunately, it is Reaper Sutcliffe's duty also. Now, I shall go find November, because where she is, Mrs. Koop's soul is. And I already have enough overtime, so I should like to get started immediately."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Wow. So, what, you got another pole like that one shoved up your ass?" He scowled at me, and started to say something, but Grell, bless him, interrupted.

"Excuse me, December! But you have to admire Will's rigid form! The coldness of his words and his tone! He is charmingly dark!" Nevermind. Don't bless him.

"Whatever you say, Grell..."

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't think you were actually dense enough to think you could take over my job. As part of the contract, I have to help Miss December here. And I can't have two annoying shinigami trying to prevent that."

And that, folks, is what happens when demons go to high school. I just didn't think Sebastian had joined the cheerleading squad.

"Hey, how did you guys get in without being noticed?" Surely my father and the officers would have noticed them, would have stopped them.

"Being shinigami, we possess the ability to go unseen by human eyes. But because of your contract with this scum, you can see us."

"Oh." I involuntarily started rubbing the spot on my arm where my contract seal was.

William sighed. "So, I suppose this calls for a fight?" He clenched and unclenched his clippers. Grell, seemingly bored, pulled out a chainsaw. Something clicked. Shinigami. Death gods. _Reapers._ These were their death scythes!

"Oh hell."

"Hell is a place, December. Not a person. There is no need to speak to it." I didn't find Sebastian's little joke funny. Not in the slightest. But, of course I couldn't leave that stale thing lying in the air, no matter the direness of the situation.

"Sebastian, I choose you!"

He rolled his eyes, then got in a battle crouch. Grell revved his chainsaw. I couldn't believe it! I thought he was with us. He was the one who told us about all of this, afterall. But I guess he has to stick with where his loyalty lies. I sank into my own battle crouch. Sebastian saw this, and pushed me back on the bed.

"You are a mere human. I cannot have you hurt from trying to fight a shinigami."

"Why not? Dinner comes faster."

It was a joke, but he clenched his teeth and his eyes shone pink. What the hell was that all about? It wasn't like he actually cared about me. No one actually cares about me.

"Ready, Michaelis? Alright, weapons at the ready!"

Sebastian had no weapon. He would be using his fists. How could he possibly win against just Grell and his chainsaw, let alone with William there fighting with his weapon, too?

I was tempted to shut my eyes, but I didn't. I couldn't. I sat, gawking at them, like a deer caught in headlights.

Just as they were about to pounce on each other, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"December? Sebastian? Are you guys down there? The police are gone, but we are going to have a press conference, to beg November or whoever took her to come home."

I sighed. What good _that_ will do. I glanced at Sebastian as my father came closer, then glanced at Grell and William, curious what would happen.

"Oh, there you guys are. Hey, what's going on?"

* * *

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always make it through the day_  
_And make it okay_  
_I miss you_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, guys, there is something I need to take care of. I have something I would like to say to someone.  
**

**To- NO MORE (Guest)  
I'm sorry you feel this way, but I enjoy writing this story and other people enjoy reading it. I don't mind that you don't like it. I understand I can't please everyone. But just because I wrote an OC story doesn't mean that anyone else's story is getting hidden. I am most certainly not ruining this fandom. I can only ruin it for you, and only if you let it, which, in my mind would be very unintelligent. Also, just because you don't like OC stories doesn't mean I can't write well, or that I have an inability to write non-original character stories. I wanted to write this, so I am. I'm not going to stop. If you don't like fanfictions with original characters, then don't read them. Especially don't read them just to be rude. There is enough hate in the world without you adding to it. And I don't just mean my story. Do not go on anyone else's OC story and be disrespectful. I doubt you'll see this, because either you don't have an account or are too scared to let me know your real username. However, I would still like to thank you for taking the precious time out of your day to attempt to make me feel bad.**

**Okay, as I stated to this guy/girl above, I don't mind you not liking my story. I don't even mind you telling me that you hated it. Go ahead, tell me that it sucks and it has a stupid plot and that the characters are fake and underdeveloped. I really won't mind. I guarantee my response will be,_ I'm sorry you didn't like it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and leave a review. _However, I will not tolerate you blaming me for something I didn't do, especially when it is as ridiculous as insulting me for writing a fanfiction with an original character in it. I mean, yes, older ones will get pushed to the bottom of the stack, but some of those (probably even half) will have OCs in them. And it's not like I'm evil and doing it on purpose. But I have just as much right to post my story as someone who did not use an OC does. **

**The song is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. **

**By the way, yes, nonsensical is a word. I jumped for joy when I found out the word I made up was indeed a real word, and that I could actually use it.**

**Another thing- I know I was being figurative when I wrote she was in a padded cell in her mind. Well, did you know padded cells aren't actually padded with cushions, like they are on TV? No, the 'pads' are rubber about two inches thick. How do I know this? Because I went to Juvie today! (It's Friday as I'm writing this.) No, I did not commit some heinous crime. We took a tour of the city juvenile detention center in health class. Did I mention we walked to the place? At 8 am. While the weather was below freezing. Not fun.  
**

**Thanks for reading, you guys, and thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Even for the review I responded to on here. Because it allowed me to make a point.**


	11. Written In My Blood

_I'm a little selfish  
With a lot to give  
I'm a broken bone  
I'm a losing bid  
I know  
You want me in  
In my place_

* * *

Shit. My father was in here. He could see them. It was all over.

"Sebastian? Are you alright?" My father asked, taking in Sebastian's crouched form.

"But of course." Sebastian smiled. I saw William roll his eyes. Grell inspected his nails.

"Okay. You guys have to get ready. We're due on air in an 45 minutes."

I nodded, staring at the two reapers. My father's brow furrowed.

"What are you staring at?" Before I could stop him, he looked directly at the reapers. He shrugged, and walked out.

"Alright. This shall have to continue another time." William turned on his heel and left. Grell followed, only after blowing Sebastian a kiss.

"How-"

"They can hide themselves from humans, remember?"

"Right. Well, I have to go get ready." My Green Day shirt and baggy sweats would not work to go on live TV. I changed into black skinny jeans and an MCR hoodie.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in front of a video camera beside my father and Sebastian. Why Sebastian was there, I didn't know. I chewed on my lip ring while they fiddled with the camera, and tried not to glare at the make-up artist who had tried to "clean the black mess off of my eyes." Shut up, bitch, I like eyeliner. And it wasn't a mess, either. The cameraman motioned for us to begin.

"Hello. I'm Stephen Koop. And last night my daughter, November, went missing. We think she was kidnapped. So please, to the person who took my angel, I am begging you to return her. We miss her so dearly. Find it in your heart to return her!"

Oh crap. I had to say something. I could threaten them... but this is going across TV, so probably not the best idea. So I decided to go against what I knew to be true and go along with the public story.

"My sister and I have been together since we were born. I can't stand to have her gone! Please, bring her back!" I was shocked to hear my voice break on the last word. I dropped my head, covering my face with hair. I jumped when I felt Sebastian lay his hand on my shoulder.

"I love November like a sister. Bring her back." I noticed he didn't say please. I couldn't see his face, but I imagined that anyone who could would know he didn't need to. I heard the newscaster give out secret witness information, then heard the word "cut."

* * *

_I'm damaged bliss  
I'm an unknown voice  
Make you feel less alone  
But I'm not your toy  
I know  
You want me out  
Out of your face_

* * *

Overall, it didn't take that long, but today was Monday. Even though I wasn't at school today, I would be tomorrow, for at least part of the time. I wanted to leave as soon as possible to get her back, but I knew there had to be some planning. This wasn't like when I ran away; it wasn't a let's-just-get-up-and-go decision. This decision could very well get us both killed. Sebastian might even be killed. And while the world was probably better off without me, November couldn't die. She was too good.

When we got home, I pulled Sebastian down to the basement.

"We have to leave soon. If we're right, they won't kill her, but does that mean they won't hurt her? We need to get this over with as soon as possible."

"You're right. First of all, we'll need to get out of school somehow."

That reminded me. "Do you have any idea where they will be?"

"From what I know, the Panther Clan resides in the Sierra Nevada Mountains."

"What joy. Mountain climbing."

He smirked. "Does my mistress wish for me to carry her up the mountain?"

I blushed. "No! I can do it myself!"

The next day, Sebastian and I left early. I didn't want to have the conversation he would surely start with me, and I didn't want that to be our last conversation.

I tried to ignore the looks people were giving me, but I finally decided to hide in the library. I didn't get to escape for long when the bell rang.

Sebastian turned to me. "You know what to do?"

I nodded.

"Can you do what you have to do?"

Now, in all fairness, I think he meant it in a caring way, as if to be reassuring, but I didn't take it that way.

"Of course! How incapable do you think I am?"

He gave a long, exasperated sigh. "Right. I will see you later."

My temper died with all the grace of a popped balloon. "Bye."

* * *

_I can smile for the camera  
I can feed you my heart  
I can lie laughing at you  
I can act my part  
And it's not the way  
I wanted it to be  
But no one ever asked me  
So I smile for the camera  
And I act my part_

* * *

**A/N: So I was informed today was Sunday, not Saturday. What can I say? It's break and I'm stupid. And I know it's short. It's because this is kind of a filler chapter, and because writer's block is a bitch.**

**So this only has a few chapters left. I think I'll get to fifteen. And it's a short story, but for my first, I don't think it's too bad.  
**

**The song is Act The Part by Cherri Bomb. Some of the lyrics may be wrong, so sorry if they are.  
**

**And, whoo! It's almost Christmas! So merry Christmas, everybody! Or happy whatever-you-may-celebrate!  
**

**Also, we didn't die Friday, so yeah! That's good. Not that I thought we would, but still. It's nice to be alive.  
**


	12. On My Own

_See all those people on the ground?  
Wasting time  
I try to hold it all inside  
But just for tonight_

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked into fourth period. This was it. Cue the Mission Impossible theme music. Five minutes into class, I raised my hand and asked to go to the nurse. My teacher gave me a pass, and I was gone. I walked right past the nurse's office and to my locker. I spun the dial and opened the door. I couldn't help but check over my shoulder. I felt like a fugitive. I _was_ a fugitive. I grabbed my backpack that had no school supplies in it, and closed the locker door as quietly as I could, though the sound still echoed through out the empty hall. I walked quickly to the front door. I hesitated. The attendance office sat right next to the door. There was no way I could exit the building without being seen. I paused by the wall just before the office window.

As if by magic, Sebastian came into view and walked right past me, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. I went to stand next to him.

The attendance woman looked up, bored. Sebastian smiled. "I need to check December Koop and Sebastian Michaelis out of school. I have to drive her to her dentist appointment." He flashed his ID card, showing he was eighteen. She didn't seem to believe him for a minute, and then a dazed look came into her eyes. "We don't want to be late to her appointment. Her father has work and can't come. I will take her." Sebastian spoke in a low monotone.

"Of course. Good luck, dear." She said to me, and we walked out the doors. My eyes darted around the parking lot as we walked to the bus stop. 15 minutes later, the bus arrived and we were on our way to the airport.

40 minutes passed. We were waiting to go through the metal detector. And I could. Not. Believe. This _bitch_ in front of us. She was wearing this tight little dress that squeezed her ass, with spaghetti straps that looked like they dug into her shoulders, Stilleto boots with 5, count 'em 5, metal buckles and looked like the jewelry department at Macy's threw up on her. Oh my _god_. We were going to miss our plane. Where the hell could she be going, dressed like that, in the Sierras?

"This dumbass bitch... what an idiot... she is so stupid, dressing like that..." I muttered, along with some other unintelligible obscenities.

Sebastian, who had been mostly quiet, chuckled. "How do you know she is of such low intelligence?"

"Look at her! Aside from the slut wear, she has bleach blonde hair, a Dorito face and five pounds of make up. And don't get me started on the _fifty_ pounds of metal she wore to the airport when she knew she had to go through metal detectors! And then there's those damn boots. What if the plane goes down over Lake Tahoe? They'll shred the slide like knives! If we go down, I'm punching her unconscious. She'll kill us all! That is, if we ever get on the plane! Stupid fucktard. I hope we don't have to sit next to her." My little speech was delivered in a whisper, not that I actually cared if she heard. I doubted she could hear anything over the air pressure in her skull.

We finally got through the metal detector, no thanks to her, and, lo and behold, our seats were next to her. Not that she was anywhere in sight. She was in the bathroom, singing some stupid party song loudly and very off-key, probably applying more make-up. But I saw her stupid sparkly carry-on in the bag storage place. I took the opportunity of her absence to steal the window seat. It's called revenge, biatch. Sebastian took the middle seat, next to mine. I pulled my iPod out and put it on airplane mode, then slipped the headphones over my head. That's right, headphones. Not ear buds. I don't understand why people use them. Sure, they're smaller, but they never work. And don't try to tell me they do.

I'd barely hit play when she got back.

"Um... Could you like move? I wanted to sit there." She stared at me with a look on her face like she smelled something awful.

"Sorry, but no. I happen to like sitting by the window. That would be why I'm here, ya know?"

She looked at me blankly. "You got on the plane to sit in a chair by the window?"

I gave Sebastian a look as if to say, _I told you she was an idiot_.

"No. The reason I'm sitting here in this particular seat is because I like to sit by the window. You get it?"

She looked at me for a moment more, then scowled at me and walked away. I didn't care where she was going. A few moments later, she was back with a flight attendant in tow.

"She won't let me sit there!"

The flight attendant looked at me, begging in her eyes for me to just move. Nuh-uh. This princess was going to learn not everything goes her way. The look in my eyes told her that, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, miss. There's nothing I can do. You're going to have to sit in this seat."

Princess stomped her foot and glared at me. That scared me about as much as a teacup chihuahua growling at me would. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the seat, turning my music up.

I felt her gaze on me for a minute more before I heard the captain come on and tell everyone to sit down and buckle up. She gave up and sat down.

* * *

_The top of the world  
Sitting here wishing  
The things I've become  
Something is missing  
Maybe I...  
But what do I know?_

* * *

I sat in blissful silence for a while. Then I felt someone poke me. I opened my eyes and looked at Sebastian. He pointed at Princess. I lifted one side of the headphones off of my ear.

"What do you want?"

She looked, or should I say feigned a look, at me like I hurt her feelings. "I just wanted to know what you were, like, listening to."

I stared at her for a minute before handing her my headphones. She put them to her ears and I watched in delight as her eyes widened. I knew what she was hearing.

_… after all is said and done_

_climb out from the pine box_

_well I'm askin' you_

_'cause she's got nothing to say_

_the angels just cut out her tongue_

_call her black Mariah_

_would I lie to you?_

_that girl's not right in the brain!_

Princess ripped the headphones off and thrust them back into my hands.

"What the hell kind of emo shit is that?"

"Don't call it emo shit ever again or you'll regret it. The song was Hang 'Em High by My Chemical Romance."

"Like, ew. Do you have Nicki Minaj, One Direction, Justin Bieber, LMFAO or anyone like that?"

"Sorry, I only have music on my iPod."

I almost laughed out loud at the expression on her face. She looked like she wanted to kill me. Guess she was smart enough to figure that one out. She deserves a slow clap. Suddenly, she smirked.

"Well, I guess it's appropriate for a whiny little emo bitch to listen to whiny little emo songs."

I leaned across Sebastian and got right up in her face. She tried to lean away, but I just got closer. "Hey, honey? You'll have to try a_ lot_ harder to hurt me. Your stupid, preppy insults aren't gonna work. But what did I tell you about insulting my music? You should've listened. If we weren't on a plane right now, I'd rip your throat out. With my teeth. But I'll still get you. Just wait." I grinned at her, and not a nice grin at all. If I had to guess, I'd say I looked pretty deranged. Satisfied with the look of pure terror on her face, I leaned back to discover I was pretty much sitting in Sebastian's lap. I sat down in my seat, blushing slightly.

Now, we've all figured out that this bitch is an idiot, right? That a grape has a higher IQ? Good. Because you won't believe what she did next.

"What is a hottie like you with this thing for? Come home with me and I promise you a night you'll never forget."

That was it. The plane? It's nothing. I don't care who sees. This bitch is going to have her throat ripped out.

Before I could move, Sebastian smirked. "I sincerely apologize, miss, but I would prefer not to catch any diseases." And then he (are you paying attention to this?) put his arm around my shoulders.

Okay, I can officially die happy now.

Princess bit her lip, looking as if she wanted to cry. After two minutes of trying to read her trashy magazine, she stood up and all but ran to the bathroom.

I chuckled lightly, then leaned back in my seat, enjoying Sebastian's warmth. I soon fell asleep.

Sebastian gazed down at December. His young mistress, though not as young as Ciel had been. He smiled at her sleeping form. She was wearing a black Green Day hoodie, holey skinny jeans and black boots that resembled UGGs. FUGGs, she called them. Her eyes were encircled in black, and the only piece of jewelry she wore was her necklace shaped like a maple leaf. Not glitzed up as much as the other girl by half, and she was still a million times prettier. She was so much more than pretty. She was stunningly beautiful. Inside and out. And she was all Sebastian's.

* * *

_And now it seems that I have found_  
_ Nothing at all_  
_ Wanna hear your voice out loud_  
_ Slow it down, slow it down_  
_ Without it all_  
_ I'm choking on nothing_  
_ Its clear in my head_  
_ I'm screaming for something_  
_ Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all_  
_On my own..._

* * *

**A/N: So while reading one of the hundreds of SebaCiel fanfictions I've been reading lately, I felt inspired to write for this story. And I was like, _Hell, what am I doing sitting around? I have a chapter to write! _So I wrote it. And I'm pretty happy with the way it came out. You can thank JennaMarbles for this chapter. It came from her video "What Bitches Wear At The Airport". I'm sitting there thinking,_ I have to write a plane chapter. Might as well make it entertaining! _So yeah. We get to see some of December's sass, and we get to see she's kind of fucked up. But that's okay. 'Cause a lot of people are. I mean I wrote it!  
**

**And we get to see some of Sebastian's thoughts on December! Yay yay yay! *happy clapping* I've been wanting to fit something like that in for a while, but had no idea how to do it. And I figured it out in this chapter.  
**

**And sorry if I got anything about the airport or airplane wrong, I've never been on one, so I don't really know how it works...  
**

**By the way, FUGGs means Fake UGGs. Don't ask me what UGGs means. I don't know.  
**

**The song is On My Own by The Used. And, as December said, the song Princess heard was Hang 'Em High by My Chemical Romance. I wanted it to be one of their... more screwed up songs. It was going to be Boy Division, because I love that song and it was screwed up. But as I was typing the lyrics, I realized something: Boy Division was not out in December 2011. So that was a sad moment. But I'm happy with Hang 'Em High.  
**

**Hmm. Maybe Princess should have a real name. She doesn't deserve it, but it would be weird if she was stuck as the nickname December gave her on a plane. So you guys can pick it! Suggest names. But make the names the sluttiest, preppiest names you can think of. Majority will rule, but if there is no majority I will pick my favorite. And if no one suggests a name... then she can go nameless. I don't really care. Also, she is 18. Just so you know. And I will be writing a Mini Blizzard about what December does to her. *Maniacle laugh*  
**


	13. Stop Your Crying

_These are the eyes and the lies of the taken  
These are their hearts  
But their hearts don't beat like ours  
They burn 'cause they are all afraid  
For every one of us  
There's an army of them  
But you'll never fight alone_

* * *

I was jerked out of sleep when my pillow tried to run away.

"No," I grumbled, my eyes still shut.

"My pillow!"

A sigh. "Miss December, if you would please relinquish my arm; the plane is landing."

Finally I opened my eyes. I was laying on Sebastian's arm, my right hand gripping his wrist. I sat up in a daze. He smirked. I glanced over at Princess. She was messing around on her iPhone. I turned to look out the window. The airport, no bigger than a doll house, came into view and the seatbelt light flashed.

As soon as we'd touched down, I grabbed my backpack (the only luggage I had) and leaped over Sebastian's lap and past Princess's. I was not about to wait behind her again.

I heard Sebastian pardon himself as he, too, squeezed past her. I dashed through the terminals as quickly as I could. I only stopped because Sebastian grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt.

"We have to wait for an old friend of mine. He's the one who knows where the coven is hidden."

I sighed.

"Please be polite. He came all the way from London to help us."

I nodded, bouncing on my heels. I wanted to be there. Not that I knew where 'there' was. I was scanning the crowd when I heard the creepiest little giggle coming from behind me. I turned to face a man with long silvery hair that had bangs covering the top half of his face. He wore a black trench coat, black slacks and black dress shoes. He also had on a black top had with a train coming from it. Holy shit, how did they even let this guy in the airport? I glanced at Sebastian, and he was smiling politely to the old man. (Of course, I couldn't actually tell how old he was. He had gray hair, but the bottom portion of his face looked pretty young.) I knew this was who Sebastian was waiting for.

"Impatient one, isn't she?" He spoke with a cheap British accent.

"Hello, Undertaker."

Undertaker? Seriously?

"Hello, Sebastian! If that is still your name. I see you have a new collar."

I raised my eyebrow. The man, 'Undertaker', caught this and smiled at me. "And who are you, my lovely dear?"

"December Koop."

"Well, best be off now, so shall we?"

They both turned and walked away. I glared at their heads... well, backs, as they both towered over me, before following.

It was raining and cold when we stepped outside. A really big change from Oregon. Not.+ We followed Undertaker out to his car, which was, as you guessed it, a hearse. Really? When we got in, I saw that there was a coffin in the back, but I didn't dare ask if there was anyone in it.

The car ride was quite long, and I fell asleep again. When Sebastian woke me up, it was dark out and we were surrounded by trees. I pulled on my backpack and crawled out of the car. There was a small cabin to my right. Undertaker unlocked the door and we went in.

"Your room is down the hall to your left, my lady, and Sebastian's is to his left, though I doubt he'll spend much time there." Undertaker chuckled. I didn't ask what he meant; I was too tired. I knew tomorrow would spend a lot of my energy.

"I'll just be upstairs in my room. We've got an early start tomorrow."

I went to look at Sebastian, but he had disappeared. I looked through a small doorway and found him in there. It was a kitchen.

"There is not much food here, I'm afraid."

"It's alright, I'm not hungry."

He gave me a long look. "You haven't eaten all day."

"I don't care."

I walked into my bedroom and sat down on the bed. Though I'd been exhausted before, I was now wide awake. I lied back and closed my eyes. It was no use. My thoughts swirled about uselessly, a certain image coming up more than once. The memory of Sebastian telling that girl off, and then him putting his arm around me. I wondered if he really meant he preferred me. I don't know why he would. She was prettier than me, and rich. And she wasn't... dirty. I was dirty, and no good. I don't know why Sebastian chose my soul to eat. It would probably taste bitter. She also probably had more experience with men than me. Of course, as Sebastian had stated, there was a good chance she wasn't clean.

But then, he was a demon. Could demons even get STDs? I suddenly got the image a doctor giving Sebastian an ointment for crabs, and started giggling uncontrollably. I actually couldn't stop. Naturally, this caught Sebastian's interest and he was soon standing in the doorway, watching me. I just stared back and kept giggling like a moron.

Finally, he asked me if I was high. Which caused me to laugh even harder. My nerves were shot. He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Do I want to know?" he asked when the chuckles had subsided a bit.

"Probably not." I answered between a fit of giggles.

He sighed again and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked after a few silent minutes.

"I'm ready to get my sister back."

"And the rest?"

"The rest I'll deal with."

He was silent for a moment. "You seem to 'deal with' things a lot. Sometimes it seems like you are just moving to stay alive. You scrape by, barely alive most days. Or so it seems."

I remained quiet. I stared at the wall in front of me.

"You know, you are one of the strongest humans I know."

I gave a short, dark laugh. "Then you don't know me at all."

He looked genuinely surprised. "Whatever do you mean?"

I turned to look at him. "Look at me! I'm nothing! I've done nothing for this world! Nobody likes me! I'm the garbage that got left behind when my dad left. What happened when he did? I turned into a big, hot mess! I'm pale, I'm awkward, I don't have any friends, I have absolutely no idea what to do in any social situation, the kids at school hate me, even my own mother hates me! And why shouldn't she? I'm just a big failure! Look at November! She's got friends, she's got a boyfriend, she's pretty, she's captain of the debate team! She likes all the same things I like, but she's not a rebellious, emo freak like I am. I'm... ruined. Soiled. I'm glad you'll eat my soul when this is over. Then the world won't have to deal with me anymore. And don't give me that look! Yes, you will eat my soul when this is over! I've decided that much! I've stopped my sister from being killed, she can go back to her normal life. Did you ever notice that all the crap that has happened to her happened after I showed up? I'm just a freeloader in her and Dad's lives. And in Shelly's life, too, when she was alive. And now she's not! Since the witches killed her to get to me and November. They wouldn't have had need to ever go after November if I hadn't shown up. Then the twins they so badly want wouldn't be together, and they'd have to search elsewhere. And now my family is miserable. And I know I'm being selfish now! It's all about me, +I ruined their lives, I have no friends, I am a big sore on the face of the earth, nobody likes me! I, I, me, me. But that's why I want to die. Then I can't be selfish anymore. I can't cause pain to anyone else. If I'm dead, everyone can be happy because they won't have to deal with me. You think I'm strong? Look at these!" I yanked my sleeves of my arms, revealing the scratched, red, bumpy, scarred, disgusting skin out in the open.

* * *

_These are the nights and the lights that we fade in  
These are the words  
But the words aren't coming out  
They burn 'cause they are hard to say  
For every failing sun  
There's a morning after  
Though I'm empty when you go_

* * *

Sebastian didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at her arms. He felt so helpless. He couldn't even play what she just said off as a surge of hormones. He knew she truly believed what she had just said. Finally, he tore his eyes away from her arms and looked into her eyes. He was startled to see a steady stream of tears coming from them. She did not look at him; rather, she looked above his head.

"December." His voice was cool. I glanced at him, caught in his gaze. He stared at me in a way that made me feel like the devil himself had just thrown me in Hell. I was generally scared of him in this moment. He leaned in close.

"Dying would be the most selfish thing you've ever done in your whole life. Because that would mean taking yourself away from me."

All I could do was stare at him in shock. W-what?

He sighed and leaned back.

"December, before I met you I believed I existed for the sole purpose of eating and destroying. I hurt people for fun, and was constantly on Satan's nerves for beating other demons. I did not know love, didn't understand it. I didn't think something so stupid, so human could ever happen to me. So I just didn't care. I was wrong. December, I could not go on without you, as cliché as that sounds. You are mine+.

You know how in shows and books when a person says you belong to them, you get angry? Well, I can tell you that doesn't really happen. At least not for me.

"I'm... yours?"

"Yes. Don't think of arguing with me on the matter."

I stared at him some more. I was his? He wanted me? He... needed me? But why? I'm far from special. Just look at my wrists.

"Why me?"

He smirked. I hated that smirk. It had been around since the very beginning. It was annoying, it was condescending, it was arrogant, it was rude, it was... my favorite thing about him.

"Why not+ you?" That was all it took. I launched myself across the bed and into his arms. They wrapped around me, warm and protecting. Loving.

And suddenly I knew. I knew I loved Sebastian. I'd loved him for some time now, but had been too blind to see it. He grew on me in all those months we spent together. And now I couldn't get him off.

The tears flowed so freely that they didn't seem to be mine. I buried my face in his neck, and cried. I cried for me. I cried for November. I cried for my father and for Toby. Hell, I even cried for my mother.

Sebastian didn't seem to mind. He just held me tighter.

"Sebastian, I... I love you." I murmured into his skin.

"I love you, too, December," he replied softly.

I sighed. The tears had stopped.

"You know, those things you said aren't true. You are not the cause of Shelly's death. They would have sought you out anyway. November, too. Though, that does still confuse me. Why would they kill her? What would they gain by that? But anyway. You have contributed to the world. You're alive. And that's enough. Who cares if others don't like you? I love you. November and your father do+ love you. Even Toby does. That's all you need. And December? Who cares if you're not a social girl with tons of friends and a boyfriend? Who cares if you are not president of a club or in some sport? That you may not get the best of grades? You're smart. You're funny. You are so very creative. I've seen your paintings and your sketches. And you can sing beautifully. You+ are beautiful. You are you. But above all, you are mine. You are my clever, beautiful, introverted December. And I couldn't ask for more. Oh, and December? You and November are identical twins. If she's pretty, so are you. The only difference is the red in her hair, and the blue and purple in yours."

"I don't deserve you..."

"You+ don't deserve me+? Have you forgotten all the wonderful thing I just told you so soon? Or have you perhaps forgotten that I am a demon? A creature from the deepest parts of Hell?"

I smiled a little bit, and placed a kiss on his collar-bone. He laid back on the pillows, and I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to the creak of a door. Sebastian sat up, pulling me with him.

I heard the Undertaker's giggle, and guessed it was at our form. I didn't care.

"I told you Sebastian wouldn't sleep in his bed. Now, you better get up. It's time to go."

My eyes widened when I remembered what was to go on today.

* * *

_I just wanted you to know  
That the world is ugly  
But you're beautiful to me  
Are you thinking of me?  
Like I'm thinking of you?  
I would say I'm sorry though  
Though I really need to go  
I just wanted you to know  
I wanted you to know  
I wanted you to know  
I'm thinking of you  
Every night,  
And every day_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is almost done! Can you believe it? I can't. There will be two more chapters, and then an epilogue. I just want to say thank you to all of you who read this, and followed this, and reviewed this, and favorited this! You guys mean the world to me!**

**So we finally get to see some real fluff. There will be no more hiding of feelings. Sebastian really loves her! And she really loves him! Now they just have to survive what's to come. Hopefully, they will. And I've found that I'm good at updating at like, 3 in the morning. So that's nice.  
**

**Also, we have a winner for Princess' name! Her name is Nicole, as suggested by the wonderful Black Michaelis! And there is a Mini Blizzard on DeviantART about December's revenge on her. There's also a profile for December on there. The link to my DA is on my profile. Both of those should be fairly recent.  
**

**The song is The World Is Ugly by My Chemical Romance. I know, another MCR song. What can I say? I love them. Beware, there are like 2 more coming up.  
**

**Which reminds me. After this, I will be writing a Killjoy story. So those of you who like Danger Days should check that out. Once that is done (not sure how long the Killjoy fanfic will be) I will write a sequel to this, focusing more on November. I believe it will be called And Then There Was You. And it will have a pretty shocking twist.  
**


	14. Let The Walls Come Down

_Right now!  
I hope you're ready for a firefight  
'Cause the Devil's got your number tonight  
(They say) We're never leaving this place alive  
But if we sing these words we'll never die_

* * *

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Time to get my sister back. I slid out of Sebastian's arms and stood up, walking over to my backpack. Sebastian stood up too.

"You should eat some breakfast. You are going to need energy."

"I guess you're right." I started to follow him out. "After I change." He turned to grab me but wasn't fast enough. I slammed the door in his face.

"You're locking me out, my love?"

"Yep!" I laughed.

I changed into a black tank top, black skinny jeans and black snow boots. Tucking the tank into my jeans, I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Sebastian handed me a huge bowl filled with raisin bran and milk. I started scarfing it down, wanting to get going.

"I'll be back, I must change." I eyed his white v-neck and gray sweats and nodded. He couldn't fight with those on. A few seconds later he reappeared, wearing a black shirt, a leather jacket that was zipped ¾ of the way up, black skinny jeans and black lace-up boots. My mouth dropped. I sure as hell hoped that outfit wouldn't get wrecked in the day's events. Sebastian smirked, and raised my spoon to my mouth, putting a huge bite of cereal on my tongue. I remembered how to close my mouth and continued eating.

When I finished I set the bowl in the sink and filled it with water. As I turned around a heavy piece of cloth landed on my head. I heard Sebastian snicker. Yanking it off I saw that it was a black sweatshirt. I pulled it over my head. Sebastian walked behind me and I felt my hair being pulled into a high ponytail.

"It will be hard to run with hair in your face."

"Who says I'll be running? I'm going to fight."

At that he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him.

"No, December. When the time comes for you to run, you must run. You can't fight them. They're too powerful."

I pulled away. Who was he to say I couldn't fight? They had _my_ sister! And it was _me_ they wanted to kidnap! I couldn't fight? That's what he says. I walked around the corner and into the bedroom, sitting next to my backpack. Naturally, he followed.

"December. Love. I don't mean to insult you. But I could not live with myself if you got hurt. You are _mine_." He slid his arm around my shoulders. I automatically leaned into him, and he rested his chin on my head.

Undertaker came to the doorway, dressed in pretty much the same thing he was wearing yesterday, only he'd put on boots similar to Sebastian's.

"Are we ready?" he asked in that creepy voice of his.

"Yes," Sebastian and I answered together.

"Then let's get going. Sebastian and I stood up, and I bent to grab my backpack. We would not return to the cabin. Sebastian held his hand out to me, but did see me slip the four-inch switch blade into my bra. I put on the pack and took Sebastian's hand.

He smiled at me, and I saw reassurances in his eyes. I smiled back, but did not know what he saw in mine. We left the house and got into the hearse (the coffin was gone...) then we headed farther up the mountain.

Five hours later, Undertaker pulled the car over in a seemingly random place.

"Well, here we are. Follow that direction for about an hour, until you reach a cavern at the bottom of Misty Falls. Be careful, now." Sebastian thanked him, and got out of the door.

"Wha...?" I threw a glance at Undertaker, who was grinning at me (I think) in the mirror.

"Take care of him, now, December."

I nodded numbly, then flew out of the car after Sebastian, dragging my pack behind me.

"What now? We're just supposed to fend for ourselves? How will we even find the waterfall?" Sebastian finally stopped walking and turned around to face me. We were standing in the road, and moved quickly over as Undertaker made a U-turn.

"We're not completely by ourselves. I have a map."

"Oh, well, if we have a map... are you fucking crazy?! Like a map is going to help us from facing a- a bear, or a mountain lion, or from falling and killing ourselves... and by 'ourselves' I mean myself, Mr. Immortal."

"December. First of all, bears hibernate. They would not be roaming about the forest in December." - a tiny smirk- "And you truly think I couldn't protect you from a mountain lion? Or from falling? You think I would let you get hurt?"

I sighed, and looked away. No, I didn't, but I couldn't help but worry. "Alright then, let's go."

We stepped carefully down the steep hill that led away from the road. Into two feet of snow. I sighed again.

While walking through the snow was far from easy, it was beautiful. No one could deny that. The sky was the most beautiful shade of blue and the snow, white and perfect, glittered in the winter sun. The evergreens stood tall and proud. Wisps of clouds hung above our heads. The cold air nipped at our faces and turned them red.

I'm a klutz, though, through and through, and I slipped every four feet. Every time I did Sebastian would grab my arm and keep me on my feet. Finally, he just intertwined his long fingers with mine. We spoke few words, feeling that they would disturb the beautiful peace of the forest.

As we started nearing the area nearer the falls, the ground turned rocky and went uphill. The quiet air was shattered with obscenities as I almost died constantly, and by Sebastian's laugh. My foot hit a rock under the snow, and I fell, taking him by surprise and bringing him down with me.

I huffed. "You know, you are a demon. Aren't you supposed to be able to stay on your feet?" I spoke the words, but didn't really blame him.

"I am. But around you I seem unable to focus. You catch me by surprise every second of the day." I considered this as he helped me up.

Soon I began to hear the sounds of water, but they weren't as loud as it seemed they should be. In the distance the falls came into view, and as we got closer I could see why. It was mostly frozen. And it was a glorious sight. I had no words for the sheer beauty of it.

Though the Undertaker had said it would take only about an hour, it had taken almost two and a half, due to my slowness and my clumsiness. It was about two-thirty in the afternoon.

Sebastian stopped us a half mile away from the falls, by a fallen tree. I sat, not caring that my butt got wet. That was the least of my worries.

"We'll wait here until nightfall. While they are witches, their eyesight is the same as a human's so it will be easier to attack them."

I just nodded. I was tired. Sebastian could obviously tell, and he brushed the snow off of the trunk next to me and sat down. I leaned into him and was asleep instantly. It's easy to fall asleep in weird positions when you spent a few years living in a tiny car. It seemed like only minutes later when I woke to Sebastian shaking me. Upon opening my eyes I saw that it was almost dark. The air and sky were a deep, royal blue. The clouds and trees were black shapes against it.

I struggled to see in Sebastian's eyes as he spoke, his voice low. "I want you to stay here while I search the perimeter of the falls. I don't want them trying to attack you before we can find the cavern. Once I do, I'll bring you back. When the witches hear me, I'll try to bring them all out so you can go find November. Got it?"

I nodded quickly in the dark. As he turned to leave, however, I called out to him.

"Wait!"

He turned back towards me. I skipped over to him lightly, and stood on my toes. Grasping what I was trying to do, he leaned down and touched his lips to mine. His touch ignited something in both of us, and I felt him slide his hands on my waist as I placed my hands on his shoulders. We clung to each other, lips moving furiously, before parting. We looked into each other's eyes for a minute, then he slowly began to walk away. I shivered in the air and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him go.

* * *

_I'll tell you all how the story ends  
Where the good guys die  
And the bad guys win (who cares?)  
It ain't about all the friends you made  
But the graffiti they write on your grave_

* * *

I grabbed on my backpack, wanting to be ready when he needed me. I stood very still, trying to hear all the sounds around me. The one sound I didn't expect to hear, though, was a loud, nasty snarl erupting through the air. It was clearly not human, and clearly not an animal. The sound pierced me like a bullet, and I shot forward without thinking. I slipped and fell multiple times, getting back up already running.

Sense returned to me, however, as I neared the scene. I ducked behind a tree about 50 yards away from the scene. Sebastian and another figure, obviously male, were in battle. I saw a light come from the hill next to the frozen waterfall, and realized someone had lit a fire in the mouth of a cave. Several people came running out. The witches*, I realized.

It occurred to me that the witches were very distracted, some watching the brawl, others trying to help the figure that was not Sebastian. It was a very opportune time to run and try to grab November. I started running at a 90 degree angle away from the scene, and when I was about a quarter of a mile away, I ran toward the falls and started to climb the rock. It was very slippery; I almost fell several times, somehow each time managing to catch my self. I moved back towards the fight as I climbed.

When I neared the mouth, I swung my body on top and crawled on my body until I was directly above the cavern. I was suddenly very aware at how wet and cold I was, lying in the snow and ice. I should have worn gloves. I'd lost feeling in my hands, and could barely move my fingers as I climbed down the side and hid in a crevice next to the entrance. In the excitement of the fight, no one seemed to have noticed me. Now the problem was, how was I going to get into the cave without them noticing.

_Oh, Sebastian, I need help. What am I going to do?_ The mark on my shoulder felt warmer, and miraculously, he caught my eye while battling what I could now see to be a very handsome male with an evil gleam in his eye. He wore cargo pants tucked into high boots, with a tank top (is he insane?!) covering his top half. He had light brown hair that fell in swoops over his eyes. He had the tattoo of a snake encircling his arm. And he was very obviously not human, and not a witch. His presence chilled me to the core.

Sebastian led the man farther into the forest, and the witches followed them. I darted around the corner of the cave and felt my skin burst into flames as the heat from the fire touched me. I stepped carefully through the cave, scanning for any sign of movement. I slipped the knife out of my bra and flipped it open. The sound of the water above my head created a dull roar. The cave veered off to the left, and as I turned my eye caught something to my right. I whirled around, knife at the ready. I saw a shadow move low to the ground, and heard a grunt, followed by the clink of chain.

"Who's there?" I hissed, not wanting anyone outside to hear me.

"De- December? Could that possibly be you?" The whisper, so familiar, so warm, nearly brought me to my knees.

"November? Please tell me that's you!"

A small shape with dark hair moved its way into the light. My sister was pale, and her lip was bleeding. Dark circles under her eyes gave her the appearance of having a broken nose. I dropped to the floor and wrapped my arms around her. She brushed my shoulders with her arms, obviously very weak.

I looked into her green eyes, exactly like mine, and I felt a spark of hope. "Let's get you out of here!"

She looked at her leg, and for the first time I noticed the shackle on her ankle. There was a strangely shaped key hole on one side.

I scoffed. "Witches and they couldn't think of anything more original or magical than a shackle?" Then very suddenly I was glad it was a shackle and not some spell. I could work with this.

"The witches have a special key to this. How can we get it off?"

I flashed the knife in my hand, and she frowned. "Where'd you get that?"

"A guy at school. Does it really matter? Let's get this off of you!"

She nodded, and I jammed the tip of the knife in the hole. I moved it around until I felt something inside. I pushed against it. It put up a good fight, but I put up a better one. I felt it give, and the shackle fell off. I jumped to my feet and carefully pulled November to hers. She swayed for a minute, then stood more steadily.

We were about to leave the cave when I heard footsteps. With nowhere to run, I stood up tall to face my doom.

What I saw instead was William T. Spears. I'd never been so happy to see that kill-joy in my life.

"Will!" I launched myself at him, pulling November with me.

He sighed. "Would you please detach yourselves from me?"

I paused for a moment, then stepped back. November did the same.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"I don't know. Reaper Sutcliff is out searching for him."

My heart stopped. "What about the witches?" I heard November ask.

"Taken care of."

We didn't ask what that meant, we just nodded.

"Now come along. Your deaths would mean an uncanny amount of overtime."

I rolled my eyes. "Love you too, William." We followed him out of the cave. He led us to another spot in the rocks and told us to wait there while he found Grell.

"And Sebastian."

He sighed and walked away.

What seemed like hours passed before we heard a sound.

"Do you think that's William?" November whispered.

"I don't know, I'll check."

She grabbed my sleeve. "No, just stay here."

"No, really, I'll just take a quick peek." I tugged away from her grasp and crept around the rock.

I was about to report the lack of reapers when I heard November gasp. "Decemb-" _Thud_ The sound of flesh hitting flesh. I turned around just in time to be thrown on the ground. To my utter horror, I looked up and saw the man Sebastian had been fighting. And no Sebastian.

"Who are you?" I spit out, ready to kill him for hurting November.

He smirked, and it was no where near as sexy as Sebastian's smirk. "You may call me Niall."

I raised a brow. "You know you share the name with a member of a boy band member, right?"

He scowled. "Shut up!" He slapped me across the face. I spit blood into the snow, and looked up at him with fire in my eyes.

"What the fuck do you want, psycho? I've never seen you before in my life."

"And you never would have if you hadn't made a contract with a demon."

"What?"

"You see, child, Sebastian and I have known each other for a long time. Practically since the start." he chuckled. I waited for him to continue.

"Lucifer has always preferred him. I don't know why, I'm a much better demon than he. And I've done far more to help Lucifer, while Sebastian doesn't care. Sebastian doesn't care about anyone or anything. That is, until you came along."

"So? What do I have to do with anything?"

"Well, a couple of months ago I heard Lucifer was going to give Sebastian some control over Hell. It's too much. I should very much like to take him down. And what better way than to lure him here with you, the only thing he's ever cared about?"

I just stared at him, eyes wide. Take him down? Take Sebastian down? Oh. Hell no.

"At first, I thought I'd just take you, kill you, and have Sebastian come to avenge you. But I learned some tricks while he was out courting a human. I was sure I could take him down. So I killed your stepmother, thinking I could get you alone to take you. But he stuck to you so close I had no chance. Then I ran into a certain witch who was in town, also searching for you. You and your sister. They wanted you for a little ritual-"

"Yeah, I know about the ritual. I actually don't have all day- night- so could we get this over with?"

"Why, you have all the time in the world. Do you think I'm going to let you go? Foolish human! Tonight is the night of your demise!"

"I should like to see you make an attempt."

My dark angel's voice filled my ears. Sebastian! He was okay! He leapt down from a ledge, onto Niall's back. I rolled out of their way as they started fighting again. I went to check on November. Aside from a growing bump on her forehead, she seemed to be okay as well.

"Sorry for this," I said as I dumped a huge handful of snow on her face. She winced and mumbled something unintelligible. I heard the ring of metal, and turned in time to see Will's clippers grab onto Niall's shirt and raised him in the air.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to kill him." Sebastian told Will with a malicious smile. He held up a green sword-thingy. He plunged it into the other demon's heart. Niall twitched for a few moments, then stilled.

Sebastian walked over to me, panting and bleeding in a few places. "Shall we go, my lady?"

I smiled weakly at him. "We shall."

Just then, the crimson reaper appeared. "William! Look! I found him! Sebby!"

I facepalmed as Sebastian picked me up in one arm, and November in the other.

* * *

_We could leave this world,  
Leave it all behind  
We could steal this car if your folks don't mind  
We could live forever if you've got the time  
I'm the only friend that makes you cry  
You're a heart attack in black hair dye  
So just save yourself and I'll hold them back tonight_

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Almost done! Just one more chapter, and then an epilogue. So that was an exciting chapter, wasn't it? And we got to see December and Sebby's first kiss!**

**The song is Save Yourself I'll Hold Them Back by My Chemical Romance.  
**

**Also, you guys should go look up 'Misty Falls Sierra Nevada's Frozen' or something like that. It's a real waterfall, and it is truly beautiful when it is as it was in the story. That's what made me select that specific water fall.  
**


	15. Take My Hand

**A/N: So, long story short, I rewrote this chapter like four times. That's why it's so late. Sorry.**

* * *

_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin_

* * *

We were walking down the road Undertaker had dropped us off on. It was very late and very cold. Which it wouldn't be, I told Sebastian repeatedly, if he had run with me on the way there. He argued that he wanted to give me some time before having to complete our 'mission'. Which was a damn good argument, too, because how could I object to that?

"Why couldn't you just run us to the next town?" I suggested.

He started to argue, and then shut his mouth and whipped me into his arms. After that, he bent over so November could climb on his back.

A little while later, we came by a small town. This was where he set us down and we walked though the place until we found a cheap hotel. Very familiar, if you ask me. I considered calling my father, who I knew was worried sick. Of course, what would I say? What would we tell him when we got home? I voiced these fears to Sebastian after November had fallen asleep.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I could always use mind control, like I did with the attendance woman."

I studied the look on his face.

"You don't want to." It wasn't a question.

He sighed. "Using my powers in this form is quite exhausting. But, as it seems that will be our only way out, I will do what I must."

I frowned. I didn't want to make him do something he didn't want to. "Forget it. I'll figure something out."

"Like what?"

"... Something."

He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up till our eyes met. "It's okay. Really. I don't mind."

I was still frowning, but I nodded. I laid back on the bed, and he scooted in next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up, he and November were sitting on her bed watching the news. I rubbed my eyes and stood up to go make coffee. As cheap as this hotel was, it would probably poison me, but at least I would die caffeinated.

"I got a bus schedule, and we can take buses until we get to an airport."

I looked over at him, for the first time noticing he was fully dressed. I nodded and sipped my coffee. After that, November and I got dressed and we walked to a bus station.

We had to ride four buses before we found an airport. I just hoped Nicole (I had asked Sebastian to find out Princess' name) wouldn't be on this flight too.

When we touched down in our town's airport, I almost wished she had been. At least I could have stayed entertained. My iPod was dead, and November slept most of the way, still not fully recovered from her ordeal.

We took another bus to near where we lived and walked the rest of the way home. I was so glad to step on the front porch I thought I might kiss it. I felt like I'd circled the world a few times.

Opening the door slowly, I called out "Dad?"

We heard a noise come from Toby's room. Dad came rushing out. Okay, the déjà vu happening of late is really starting to creep me out.

When he saw us, he froze. He looked terrible. He had dark circles under his red, poofy eyes. His dark hair was a mess and stubble covered his cheeks. His clothes were wrinkled.

"Girls?" He stumbled over to us, and we ran into his arms.

* * *

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now_

* * *

"We're back." November mumbled into his shoulder.

"Where were you? What happened? Are you all right?"

I glanced up at Sebastian.

"Hello, Mr. Koop."

It was unsettling to watch my father's mind be manipulated. November's mouth hung open. She didn't know what was going on.

"I see. I'll make some lunch while you kids unpack."

"B- but... wha... huh?" I dragged the stuttering November into our room, winking at Sebastian over my shoulder. He headed downstairs.

"Sebastian can control minds."

She nodded absently, collapsing on my bed. I sat my stuff on our desk and went to the bathroom. On my way back, I noticed Toby standing up in his crib. I walked over to him.

"Dessy!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"Hey, kiddo. Miss me?"

"Yeah!" I leaned over the crib rail and gave him a hug. He was such a cute kid. He had his father's black hair, his mother's brown eyes and dimples all his own.

I heard Dad calling us to the kitchen, so I picked Toby up and carried him out to have his lunch.

As we sat down, Dad spoke. "Girls, you know I don't mind you staying at a friend's house, just tell me first next time, okay?"

November and I shared a look. "Sure, Dad, sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good. I suppose I went a bit far. I'll have to call the police department and tell them you're safe at home."

November and I went to bed early that night. We were both still exhausted, and we had school the next day.

Before going to sleep, however, I went down to Sebastian's room.

"So I've been thinking. I've gotten revenge on the people who took November and killed Shelly. Those are the only ones I want revenge on. I just don't care about my mom and her boyfriend that much anymore. And I know where my dad and November are, and they're safe and happy. So- I think it's time. You can have my soul, now."

Sebastian's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Really? You're ready?"

"Yes. The people I love are taken care of, except one. Go ahead. But make it painful. I want to feel something as I go."

Sebastian took my face in his hands. He smirked, and I closed my eyes, happy that would be the last thing I saw. I braced my self for torture, biting my tongue so I wouldn't scream.

I did not, however, brace myself for the feeling of Sebastian's lips moving softly over my own. My eyes flew open, and I pulled away.

"What are you doing? Take my soul!"

"Silly December. You think I could kill you? The one thing that made me feel again? How could I? No, December. I will not eat your soul."

I stared at him in shock. "But you must be starving."

"I'll figure something out." He kissed me again. "Now, go get some sleep."

I nodded numbly and stood up. I was almost at the stairs when I turned around.

"But I still am wondering. Why me?"

He smiled. "Because you are you, you're December Koop. You are beautiful, and you are strong, and you are caring. You're funny and strange, and like no other being in the universe. Why not you?"

It was a rhetorical question, and I took it as such. I nodded, and continued my way to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed, and slept more soundly than I had in years.

* * *

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
Why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love_

* * *

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! WHOO! Oh my god, I want to thank all of you who have read this, favorited this, followed this or reviewed! This was my first fanfiction, and you guys made me so happy! I love you with all my heart! **

**Now, keep in mind, there will be an epilogue. So don't tune off so fast.  
**

**The song was I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) by The Used.  
**

**Alright, to any MCR fans out there- As I have said a hundred times before, I will be writing a Killjoy fanfiction. It will involve all the guys and my own Killjoy, Midnight Venom. Haven't exactly worked the plot all out yet, but almost. It will be up sometime in February, and it would mean so much to me if you just checked out the first chapter. I will have come up with a title by the time the epilogue (probably tomorrow) for this is up and I will tell you if you do want to check it out.  
**

**To everyone- The sequel to this, And Then There Was You, will be up shortly after the Killjoy story is done. And I have no idea how long that will be. If it takes really long, I will probably start it before the Killjoy story is over.  
**


	16. EPILOGUE: All We Are Is Bullets

**A/N: Ohmysweetjesusmarvelousbeing sallthingsgoodandright! Journal! I found you! Oh my precious! I will explain below.**

* * *

_Hand in mine  
Into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you  
We could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you  
In a hail of bullets  
I'm trying  
I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through_

* * *

"Choo choo!" Toby cried as he played with his new Thomas the Tank Engine toy. We all laughed.

Sebastian planted a kiss on top of my head, which must have been easy to do since I was sitting in his lap.

"This one's for you, December," my father said, handing me a long, wide package.

I pulled it in my lap, tearing the paper off.

"A cardboard box...?"

"Just open it, bug." Dad replied, reaching over to flick me on the nose.

Slipping the cover off, I gasped at what I saw. It was a gorgeous acoustic guitar with a shiny, deep red paint coat on it.

"It's beautiful. You shouldn't have. It's too much."

November whacked me upside the head. "Oh, December! It is not too much! We all know you love to play. You should see the sappy look in your eyes whenever we pass the music store at the mall. Now come on! Play us something!"

I smirked at her over-enthusiastic smile. "Okay. I wrote this a little while ago. It may not be the best, I haven't had the chance to play it yet."

I played them a light, slow melody. When I finished, my dad said, "We should have gotten you a guitar sooner. That was lovely."

A small, sad smile tugged at my lips. "Really? You think so?"

"Of course!"

"Oh..."

"What's up?" November frowned at me.

"Well... it's just Mom always said I was terrible. Of course, with the guitar I had, I may well have sounded that way. It was an old, beat up guitar the music teacher at school was going to get rid of, but I begged it off of him. It was a really poor quality guitar. And I loved it with all my heart."

They stared at me in silence awhile. Then my dad stood up and announced he was making pancakes. Toby clapped his hands.

I continued to play chords on my guitar and the three of us talked. When the pancakes were done I put in Frosty the Snowman and we watched as we ate. A little while later, we got dressed and people started arriving at the house.

I had to admit, as uncomfortable as people made me, it was nice to have them coming up and giving you hugs and smiles. It was strange, something I was not used to, but it was... warm. That's the best way I can describe it. I'd been in a cold, dark world of my own for so long. But now I had love. Love from Sebastian. Love from my family. I didn't really think love existed until now. Except between my sister and I, of course, and my faith in our love had been fading since that fateful morning at McDonald's. _I'm loving it._ Yes, I am.

* * *

_As lead rains  
Pass on through our phantoms  
Forever  
Forever_  
_Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning_  
_Forever_  
_And ever_  
_Know how much I want to show you you're the only one_  
_Like a bed of roses_  
_There's a dozen reasons in this gun_

* * *

After a while came a knock at the door. It was so quiet nobody heard it except for Sebastian.

"Bassy!" That got my attention. I hurried to the door to see the red-headed reaper standing outside with William and, to my surprise, Undertaker.

"Look who we ran into after that issue with the witches."

I smiled at them. "Hey, you guys. Do you want to come in?"

Sebastian made a sound of protest, but I shot him a Look and he moved aside to let them come in.

"Honestly, we should be working."

I looked at Will in surprise. "But it's Christmas!"

"It's just another day. People die everyday. Even on silly human holidays."

A sharp pang of reality shot through my chest. I didn't even want to think about losing someone on Christmas. Even I, who couldn't even remember a happy Christmas before this, knew that grieving a loss on a day of such celebration and happiness would be almost unbearable.

Grell pushed past William and walked into the house, dragging Undertaker with him. Undertaker just giggled absently and watched the people in the house.

"Ooh! Do you have any eggnog?" Grell asked excitedly.

"In the kitchen."

He raced into the kitchen.

I felt Sebastian's lips next to my ear. "Do you really think we need him drunk?"

"There's no alcohol in it." My brows furrowed.

"Your grandmother saw to that."

I glanced at the sweet old lady with one eyebrow raised. You learn a new thing about people everyday.

"In that case, we should probably go stop Grell."

The rest of the Christmas party was very interesting with the three reapers there.

So interesting, in fact, that no one noticed November rush into the bathroom to be violently sick.

* * *

_And as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood  
And as we're touching hands  
And as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood  
And as we're falling down  
I see your eyes  
And in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes  
I mean this  
Forever_

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I am seriously in shock right now. My first ever fanfiction= done! Even though it was officially done with the last chapter, this is the last thing I will ever write for The Way Into A Demon's Heart. Realization just hit me as I typed that. Holy sock monkey balls. It's done.**

**The song is Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance. And I want you all to go look that truly amazing song up. For one, it is a truly amazing song. For another, it's Sebastian and December's song. You know how couples are always so corny and have a song? (Not that I would know first-hand.) Well this is theirs. Very couple-y, huh?  
**

**So as for the explanation I promised- I said I would put this up the day after I uploaded Ch. 15, right? Well, I had every intention. It was written and ready to go. Well, that evening my parents and I had a huge row (am I British now?) and long story short I was grounded from my computer. So a few days ago I got ungrounded and went to go upload this. And to my utter horror, my journal was gone. I could not find it. Since I had a lot of time today as I didn't go to school (more on that in a minute) I decided to look for it. And I found it under my bed! So it's being uploaded today! And hopefully this explained the weirdness above.  
**

**Now, you can read this story to have a good laugh at my total dumbassery. (Shut up, Spell Check. It's a word.) Because I'm only fifteen, I can't drive and have to take the bus home. On my bus's rounds, it stops by the middle school to pick up some middle schoolers, which includes my brother. So we're all on the bus, waiting for the middle school to get out when I look over and see my mother standing outside my window. Apparently she didn't feel well and went home. But to be kind to us she decided she would pick us up from school. Well, the idiot typing this didn't bother to read her text messages and got on the bus. Normally, high schoolers aren't allowed off of the bus at the middle school, so my asking was out of the question. So my mom knocked on the bus door and asked the driver to let me out so I could go home with her. And Nancy, being the kind lady she is, let me go. Now, I hate almost all the kids on my bus. (And we're just talking the high schoolers, though i can't say I'm too fond of the middle schoolers.) They're all assholes and are just nasty to everyone around them and they're very judgemental. So I was almost ready to fist-pump the air as I was allowed off the bus. I went tearing down the aisle and started to tear down the steps when my boot slipped and I, for all intents and purposes, fell down the stairs. Luckily, my iPod didn't get dropped. So (I'm such a dumb ass) I bruised my tailbone. So bad, in fact, that I stayed home to day. You don't want to know the position I had to get in to be mostly painless as I looked under my bed for my journal.  
**

**So hopefully you liked this fanfiction and laughed at my stupidity. Once again, I want to thank everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed on this story! And Then There Was You will be coming out... I have no idea. So just stay tuned for more!  
**


End file.
